Battlefield
by lovesamemory
Summary: Miley rembers what happened with her realationship with Nick. Will he ever come around, and will she ever forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

Dislamer- I dont own Hannah Montana or Jonas Brothers

PS name changes

Miley's POV

It all started 3 years ago when I was thirteen. I still remember the day June 11, 2006. I was at the Elizabeth Glaser Pediatrics foundation benefit for AIDS.

_Flashback_

_I was walking down the red carpet just enjoying talking with my best friends Emily, Mitchel, Zac, Nessa, and Ash. That was when I saw curly hair and three very hot brothers. Emily screamed OMJ it's the JB and they were walking toward us. I secretly had a huge crush on Nick. They came and said hi to the group and the first thing I said to nick was I hate your shirt. All of started to laugh._

_End of Flashback_

From that day on he was my best friend, soulmate, and boyfriend or so I thought. I was with him when Hannah wasn't shooting or he wasn't recoding music and touring. Then about a year later Disney called and said we would be going on tour together in the fall. The best part was I would get to spend time with my second family, the boy I was in love with, and my best friends. Joe always made me laugh and Kevin was always supportive and was there for me.

About halfway through the BOBW tour me and nick were fighting all the time. Al we would do is sleep, sing, fight, and make up. Then things were going treat we hadn't fought for a while. So I kissed him on the cheek, he smiled at me at first, and then remembered we were on stage in front of at least 25,000 people. That was the start to the end of the best thing that has ever happened to me. You see nick is extremely private person. I wanted to go public with the relationship and he didn't.

_Flashback_

_Miley you can't just go around kissing people on stage. He spat at me. That is when I got really mad. You're my boyfriend am I not allowed to kiss you? I said angrily._

_End of Flashback_

Of course in anger I just went back to my bus. We didn't talk for almost a week after that fight. One night I was walking back to my bus after the concert. He stopped and asked to talk to me. Of course I missing him badly said yes. Little did I know as I was standing there in the pouring rain it would all end.

_Flashback_

_December 19, 2007_

_Nick before you say anything I just want to apologize and say that you were right. I said. He was just looking at the ground the whole time, I sighed. _

_Look miley I really don't want to do this right now. He said softly. At this point tears were starting to stream down my face. The boy I loved with my whole heart was standing in front of me and he didn't want to talk or fix this relationship._

_Right then he looked at me straight in the eye and started to stay this isn't working I cut him off saying we can make this work. NO, no, no we can't, all we do is fight and I am sick of it all. I'm going to do us both a favor. I think we should break up. He said sighing_

_I love you, I will do anything! I yelled at him. He was literally shattering my heart beyond repair as he said those 6 words. I gave him everything and he just through it all out the window. At this point I was already sobbing._

_Goodbye Miley were his last words to me as he left me in the rain and walked out of my life._

_End of Flashback_

Little did I know that was not the real reason he broke up with me. He had fallen for someone else. He started to date _her_ 3 days 3 days after we broke up. On New Year's eve a week and a half later at dick Clarks rockin New Years Eve we had to perform. I wouldn't even look at him; I completely avoided him as much as possible. Then I walked off that stage and never looked back.

He turned to her and what did I do I went into a little depression, died my hair black, and cried my heart out for months. I thought he loved but I guess not. The person he started to date was a person I used to call a friend.

I met her on the set of my show. She was guest starring as Hannah's mortal enemy. She was nice to me we weren't best friends like me and Emily but we were friends. Her name was Selena Russo.

Of course after I found out I wouldn't talk to her. I couldn't believe she would do that to me. After about three months I decided (more like Mandy) it was about damn well time I stop moping around and pick myself back up. I was sick of me crying myself to sleep every night.

Of course like the great friends they were Schmanderz and Emz did the best they could to help me. But where were the other two best friends I had NOT. They were with him. After they said they would be there for me.

_Flashback_

_As I sat out in the rain dying from the unbeatable heartbreak. I heard footsteps coming towards me._

_Miles there you are. Joe said worried as he ran to my side. He pulled me up, held me close, and started to walk me back to my bus. He quickly found a blanket and wrapped it around me. I stopped crying about five minutes earlier._

_Why? Was all I said. He just pulled me into a hug stroking my hair. And said no matter what me and kev will always be there for you. He said softly. _

_End of Flashback_

I being the stupid person I am believed all the shit those boys told me. I tried calling them, they would never answer. So I just stopped trying. I haven't to spoken to any of them since then.


	2. Chapter 2

Mileys POV

Today was my 16th birthday and the AMA'S. Now I know what you are thinking this should be one of the best nights of your life right. Well that is completely wrong. He was going to be there with his brothers. I was already dreading to go just thinking about it. I was inside the limo later that night waiting for our turn to hit the red carpet. I was wearing a black and gold sparkly dress that went just above my knees. With matching black pumps. My hair was pulled up into a messy bun and curled. Mandy looked at me "well don't you just look hot, I know a certain someone who will not take his eyes off of you. " I faked a smile. Schmilerz are you sure your okay? Asked a caring Mandy. Of course why wouldn't I be. I liked. She gave me this I-know-your-lying look. I was hoping she would drop it. It looked like she didn't have a choice cause it was our turn to walk down the carpet.

Nicks POV

I was walking down the red carpet with my brothers taking pictures. That's when I heard the crowd stasrt screaming. I was aboiut to turn to see who it was. But instead Joe's started to blabber at me, talking about his obsession with barney. I gave him a weird look. I just decided to ignore him as usual. I turned my head and saw what he ws trying to distract me from. It was her, she looked gorgeous, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She had gotten even more beautiful since the breakup if that was even possible. I hadn't seen her since that day I made the worst mistake of my life. I didn't know what to say to her so instead we went to find out seats.

Miley's POV

Once I stepped out of the limo and hit the red carpet, cameras were flashing all around me. I just did what I always did since the worst day of my life. I plastered a fake smile on and took pictures. About 5 minutes later I was hoping that they weren't here yet and I could avoid him. But I felt a pair of eyes burning a whole into my back. Just as I turned around to see who it was. I saw them walking away towards their seats. Then I heard a familiar voice calling out to me. MILEY!!!! I turned and saw Taylor S. running towards me. When she got to me she was squeezing the life out of me. I just laughed. Whets so funny Miss Miley? She asked. Tay I have never seen someone run that fast before. Taylor and I have always been good friends but that changed into best friends when the same thing that happened to me also happened to her.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was sitting in my room the day after the VMA'S just listening to music and painting my nails when my Iphone started to ring. The song picture to burn was playing so it must be Tay. Hey Tay what's up? M I I les she said stuttering. I knew something was wrong. Tay what happened? Hhee broke up with me. She said sobbing. What!!! I'm going to kick his ass. She was silent so I did what always made me feel a little better. Tay why don't you come over we will bash on those assholes and be comforted by are best friends Ben and Jerry. K I will be over in a minute._

_We stayed up all night bashing on Nick and Joe realizing we could be happy without them. Joe broke up with Taylor over a 27 second phone call. I know it must run in the family cause all the brothers except Frankie are cowards._

_End of Flashback_

Ever since that night we were best friends. She came to me because I knew exactly how she was feeling. But that was 3 months ago. Come to find out the reason he dumped her was because of Camilla. Does that ring a bell with anyone? The exact same thing happened with me and nick. The real reason was selena. Me and Tay went inside to find are seats. Thankfully they were far away from us. An hour into the show me and Tay went backstage to get ready. Tay was going to sing her new song white horse off her new album. I watched back stage as she sang and stared Joe down. I laughed at his face it was priceless. It looked like kid who just lost a puppy. As soon as she got off stage I congratulated her. Miles you excited? Of course? It came out sounding like a question. Miley go out there and show him what he is missing. Just like I did. I was nervous as hell just because he was here. I heard my cue and started singing fly on the wall. I found him, locked eyes with him. I wanted him to get the message of the song.

Nick's POV

When she started to sing I knew what she was trying to tell me. I had never seen her so into a song before. I was amazed and couldn't stop staring at her.

Miley's POV

As I got off stage Tay, Schmanderz, Jordin, Julianne, and my whole family surprised with a huge cake. They all sang Happy Birthday to me on live TV. Later that night I was hoping I would get a hey miles happy birthday. On all their birthdays I always I sent a card, email, or text. But no they were being their usually dick headed selves. I got nothing. I remember last year at my 15 birthday they all promised that they would be here my 16. But one more promise broken to add to their very long list. But I guess all the good these Grey's are for is breaking hearts and promises. Some birthday this turned out to be.


	3. Chapter 3

2 months later

Nick's POV

Ever since the AMA'S I can't get her off of my mind. She is all I think about constantly. I broke up with Selena because I realized that I was still in love with MIley Ray Cyrus. I remember the night I first told her.

_Flashback_

_I just got back from hanging out with Miley. She is all I can think about. It's only been and hour and I already miss her. Everytime I see her I am speechless I think I have found the other half of me. I feel complete when she is with me. I am speechless whenever I see her; I just want to hold her in my arms and never let her go. Then it hit me, im in love with her. I have to go tell her, wait what time is it? It was 12:48 she is probably already in bed. But I can't wait I have to tell her now. I walked over to my balcony and climbed over to her's. (They are neighbors if you didn't know) I could see her thought the window she was peacefully sleeping. I went inside her room and walked over to her quietly._

_Mi wake up I need to tell you something I said quietly shaking her. She woke up slowly. Nick what are you doing here what time is it? She said still half asleep. Mi I need to tell you something. K lets go outside to my balcony so we won't wake my parents. We walked over to her doors and went and sat on the chairs that were on her balcony. After we sat down I pulled her into my arms and held her close. We were talking about random things. I started to get nervous. What if she dint feel the same. She turned to look at me. That's when how she was looking at me in the eye. I knew right then and there that she felt the same. Nick what is wrong? She asked worried. Miley I need to tell you something. M-M-M. I said stuttering. Nick I know you are nervous but you know you can tell me anything. She said giggling. Miley im in love with you. She looked at me smiling wide Nick im in love with you too. I leaned in and kissed her. She started to kiss back it turned into a make out session. We went inside and she told me to come lay next to her. Curly will you sing to me? She asked me tiredly. I started to sing when you look me in the eyes. She fell asleep and I put my arms around her. She dug her head into my neck and fell asleep._

_I woke up the next morning wondering why I was in mileys room. Then I remembered everything that had happened. I looked next to me, noticing the girl I loved with all of my heart sleeping peacefully in my arms. In that moment just watching her sleep I knew she was the one. The one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with._

_End of flashback_

Why did I have to go break up with her? She is the love of my life and I have broken her and I know it. Shit why did I have to fuck up so badly. I just want her back here in my arms and be able to call her mine again. Why didn't I just call her on her birthday like I was going to? Oh that's right im a spineless coward.

No ones POV

Nick guess what? Said and overly excited Joe. Let me guess a Barney marathon is on today? Nick said sarcastically. Thres a Barney marathon on? He said light up and ran our of the rom. Kev what is wrong without brother? I swear there is no way we are related to that thing. Nick said. He was dropped on his head to many times nick, so anyway you want to know this news? Kevin asked. Sure why not. Well on Sunday we are presenting best animated picture at the golden globes! Kevin said enthusiastically. Nick just had a blank look on his face.

Miley's POV

I have finally gotten back to being smiley Miley. I am finally happy and I owe it all to mandy,em,Mitch,Tay,my family, and demi. That's right me and demi are best friends know. Ever since she came to my birthday party at Disneyland we have gotten very close. Everything is going great for me right now. Seriously could life get any better. My phone started to ring .

Miley/_demi_

Hello?

_Hey schmilerz its demz_

Hey what's up?

_Being bored want me to come help pick out a dress for the globes? _

Yaw can you come over now?

_Sure ill be there in 5._

K bye demz

I got on the computer while waiting for demi. I got on Perez. Demi came in. Hey what are you doing? She asked curiously. Just checking Perez real fast. That's when I saw the grey gossip. Demi read it out loud. Grey brothers are reported to present Sunday at the globes. Oh watch out Miley. Nick and Miley on stage AKWARD. Miley is nominated in the category they are presenting for Bolt. After demi finished reading my mind was racing. Oh god I can do this. I said nervously. Yes you can miles. Said demi reassuringly. . No dem I can't face them after what they have done to me. Yes you can miles. You're the strongest person I know. Know this conversation is over let's seeing the dress. She said excitedly.

I walked into my closet to change. I came out wearing a white strapless floor length dress with gold designs on it. Miles that dress is gorgeous. Demi looked at me and smiled. Does it show too much. I asked worried. No no just the right amount, nick wont be able to keep his eyes off of you. You can show him what exactly he is missing. Demi said laughing.

1 week later

Miley's POV

I was looking around for them. I didn't want to see them. My mom pulled me over to Ryan for my interview with E!. At least it was Ryan he is like my older brother I love him to death. You could always trust him with anything as long as he wasn't on air. He is so slow he tries to make fun of me but I just say them right back. He is to slow to come up with anything after my witty comments. So it makes it fun for me. That's when I saw them I was waiting for my turn. They were right in front of me.

Look who we have here miss miley. Ryan said. When I was walking towards Ryan my eyes locked with nicks. When we looked away Ryan pulled me into a hug. Then to make this all worse dad started too talked to the brothers.

Later on

Thankfully Bolt didn't win we lost to wallie. I was about to leave when some one said my name. I recognized there voice and immediately froze. He walked over to me. I just wanted to come over and say hi. He said shyly. Hi I couldn't believe this after a 1 1/2years of silence and being a complete jackass now he chooses to say high. Look nick I have to go. I said as I started to walk away. He just grabbed my arm. Miley wait can we talk. He said straight to my face. NO, nick we can't, after 1 ½ years later you want to talk. Look em, mand, and demz are waiting for me so bye. I turned around and walked out of the theater.

Nicks POV

I guess I deserved that. She was right I haven't talked to her for 1 ½ years. After she walked away I went out to the limo depressed.

Miley's POV

When I got home I told them about everything . They were all shocked. My phone stared to ring it was Tay. He Tay what's up your on speaker. Hey TAY!! All three girls said at once. Hey guys, mi I just watched the globes are you okay. She said worriedly. Ya im perfectly fine. He tried to talk to me but I waked off. I said proudly. Good for you, anyway I was wondering if you wanted to sing 15 with me at the Grammys. She asked me. Ye of course I will ill see you next Sunday then. I said then hung so excited fifteen fits my life perfectly. Shit!! What's wrong miles? Em asked curiously. They will be there. I said dreading every word that came out of my mouth. Duh, miles it's the Grammy's they are supposed to be there they are also performing with Stevie remember. Demi said. Well that makes more sense to why she choose fifteen I mean with her and Joes relationship and mine and nicks. I said sighing. Well no shit Sherlock you got. Demi said sarcastically. I just started to laugh at how stupid I can be sometimes.

Grammys

Taylors POV

I am so excited. This song is perfectly it explains what I and Miley went through almost perfectly. They are supposed to sit in front of the stage too. This is just going to be great. I can't wait to see the look on Joe's and Nick's faces when we sing this song. I really want to stare them down maybe they will realize what a fraction of what we went through because of them. Miley just looked as excited as I was about this.

Taylor/_Miley_

You excited miles?

_Oh ya I can't wait to see the looks on their faces._

I know I was just thinking that

**Taylor and Miley to the stage**

Well Miles this is it

I grabbed my guitar and me and miley walked out onto the stage to where the mics and stools where set up getting ready to sing. I started to sing

Taylor

You take a deep breath  
And you walk through the doors  
It's the mornin of your very first day  
You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
And try to stay out of everybody's way

It's your freshman year  
And you're gonna be here for the next 4 years  
In this town  
Hopin' one of those Senior boys  
Will wink at you and say 'I haven't seen you around before'

Miley

Cuz when you're fifteen, somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them

Taylor

And when you're fifteen  
Feelin' like there's nothin to figure out

Miley

Count to ten  
Take it in  
This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
Fifteen

Taylor

You sit in class next to red-head Abigail  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughi'n at the other girls  
Who they think they're so cool  
We'll be out of here as soon as we can

Miley

And then you're on your very first date  
And he's got a car  
And you're feelin like flyin

Taylor

And you're momma's waitin up  
And you're thinkin he's the one  
And you're dancin around the room when the night ends  
When the night ends

Cuz when you're fifteen, somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen  
And your first kiss makes your head spin around

Taylor/Miley

But in your life you'll do things  
Greater than datin the boy on the football team  
But I didn't know it at fifteen

When all you wanted  
Was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back  
And tell yourself what you know now

Miley

Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams in life (when I said this I almost started to laugh. I was trying really hard not to. That's exactly what I thought would happen between us)

Taylor

And Abigail gave everything she had  
To a boy who changed his mind  
And we both cried

Cuz when you're fifteen, somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen  
Don't forget to look before you fall

Taylor/Miley

I've found time can heal most anything  
And you just might who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be  
at fifteen

La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la...

You're very first day  
Take a deep breath girl  
And take a deep breath as you walk through the doors

Miley's POV

After the song was over me and tay started to walk back to our dressing rooms.

Miley/_Taylor_

Did you see the look on their faces it was priceless.

_I know Joe looked like he was about to pass out_. We both started to laugh

As I opened to door I suddenly stopped.

_Mi, why did you stop?_

I stood there looking at a very angry looking Joe and nick. Shocker. Then all of a sudden all four of us started to fight. I think Taylor and Joe were having a shouting contest at each other. I asked nick too meet me outside to talk privately.

No ones POV

Miley I can't believe you just did that.

Me that was nothing compared to what you three have done to me in the past year. First dating my best friend, after three days nick three days!(I don't remember how many days I said so just go along with it) then saying our relationship was just a little thing, the shirt that Kevin wore, and last but not least breaking all of your promises to me. I just stood there and looked at him angrily. His expression softened.

You are absolutely right miles. I shouldn't be talking. I have been an ass, I can't tell you how sorry I am. I can see how bad I hurt you. Doing all that stuff was stupid. I was trying to forget the worst day of my life and ended up hurting you even more. I really am truly sorry. He said softly.

Miley's POV

I was in complete shock. Did he just apologize to me. Should I forgive him? As all these thoughts were going through my head I just blocked them out and decided to follow my heart for once in a long time. It was telling me that I should forgive him. I looked into his eyes and I knew that he really meant it. I knew him better than anyone including himself. As he finished talking I just pulled him into a tight hug.

Nicks POV

I was in shock. She was actually hugging me. I expected her to start hitting or yelling at me again. I decided to not let this rare opportunity to pass me by of having her in my arms again. So I just pulled her closer to me. Mi are you serious? I asked her hoping that she wouldn't say it was just a joke. Yes, I can tell you really meant what you said to me. She said softly looking straight into my eyes with her pure ocean blues. I did mean it, do you think we could go back to being best friends because I really want my best friend back? I asked patiently. Yes, I would love to be your best friend again. She said happily. I was as happy as she said that almost felt complete again. I just pulled her right back into a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

Miley's POV

It has been 2 weeks since the Grammy's. Me and nick have been hanging out constantly and are closer than ever. When we can't hang our we are always texting back and forth. I have gone back to my old smiley miley self. I have been a lot happier since I got my best friends and second family back. I still remember when I went to back to the Jonas for the first time in a year.

_Flashback_

_No one but Nick, me, Tay, mandy, em, Mitch, dem, Joe, and Kevin knew we were finally talking again. Also are families knew. When they found our they were all happy and shocked. I was going to nicks for the first time today. I was nervous. I walked to their gate and punched in the code. It was still the same. Luckily the paps were not following me once. I walked up to the door as I was about to knock Joe opened the door. MILES!! Joe screamed as he pulled me into a hug. JOE I screamed right back. I heard the the best of both worlds song play in the family room. Meaning only one thing Hannah was. Joe quickly ran into the room. Joe you know that was rude, when the actual person who plays Hannah is standing right in front of you. I yelled at him as he ran away. He just laughed. Still the same immature Joe as always. _

_MILEY. Someone screamed. What is it with people screaming my name? Then I realized who was saying it. My favorite Jonas next to a certain brother. I turned around and Frankie came and hugged me tightly. Hey Frank I missed you I said as I hugged him back. He let go and started to drag me over to the kitchen. When we walked into the kitchen I saw my second mother Denise I loved her she was like my second mom. Hey sweetie how are you? She asked sincerely. I'm doing great. I said happily. Well that is good, would you like to help me make cookies? She asked me. We always made cookies when I came over. Of course I could never turn that offer down. I said as I giggled. I saw Nick come in half an hour later when the cookies were in the oven. Mom stop hogging Miley she came to hang out with me. He said whining. Nicholas learn to share. I only get girls to come over so often especially when there are only three who only I would take from you and your brothers and they happen to be Dani, Demi, and Miley. She said laughing. I laugh silently. I looked at nick with a serious face and said "just because you said that you won't get any of my cookies." He immediately shut up about it and I just laughed at him. Fine Ill just leave you too alone and go watch Hannah with Joe and crazy obsessions, I can see when im not wanted somewhere. He said jokingly. Alright im coming, will you be fine without me Denise. I asked. "Of course sweetie." You're lucky Nick J that im willing to save you from your brother and his weird obsessions." I said laughing. "I know im lucky to have a best friend like you." He said sincerely. I just smiled at him_

_End of flashback_

I and nick are inseparable as ever. I'm glad I finally forgave him. My phone started to play "play my music" that meant only one person was calling. I started to smile just thinking about him, he always brought a smile to my face. Holla, what up? I asked kinda hyper. "Mi how much sugar have you eaten?" he asked curiously. For your information Nick J I have to eat a lot of sugar to keep my hypoglycemia balanced, I and to answer your question I have had about 3 recces pieces, 2 kit Kats, and a million pixie stix's." I said it really fast. He just laughed at me. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?' "Sure is 5 okay?" I asked him. "Ya that's fine ill see you later bf." I said bye and hung up. I looked over at the clock it was 2:30 so I had two and a half hours. Crap!! What am I going to wear? Wait why am I thinking these things its just nick? Him and his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes I melt in. His curly hair, oh you can't forget that gorgeous smile. Wait im doing it again that can only mean one thing. Im falling for him again. And hard. That's when I realized I have always loved him even when we weren't together. What am I going to do? I called the one person I could think of. Dems I need your help. I said into the phone. Why what's up? She asked curiously. Nick, that's all I could get out when I heard the line go dead. I looked up and saw demi standing next to me. "How did you get her so fast?" I asked. "I was on my way here when you called." She said in a duh tone. "So what's going on with you and Nick J?" She said excitedly. Nothing absolutely nothing. I said nervously. She just looked at me she could always tell when I was lying just like Nick. Fine I hate you know me so well sometimes. I said annoyed. He called and im going to hang out with him at 5, and I realized imstillinlovewithhim. I said the last part really fast hoping she wouldn't hear. She just looked at me and smirked. I knew she was up to something it was just figuring out what.

I just have one question why are we still sitting her? She said sarcastically. I finally finished getting ready. I was wearing a white t shirt with a red bomber jacket over it with a scarf, dark wash jeans that were destroyed. My hair was pulled into a messy bun and I had light make up on. You look great miles. She said truthfully. Thanks dem. I said as I hugged her. I got to go it was ten to five and I was driving to his house. I pulled up and knocked on his door.

Nick's POV

I am so happy me and miley are talking again. It's great to have my best friend back. I picked up my Iphone and called her. I asked her to hang out and she said she would be here at five. Two and a half hours to go. I still loved her with my whole heart. She was the love of my life. But I just got her back, I wasn't about to go screw that up and tell her. I could settle with being just friends for now. Just thinking about her made me smile. I loved her smile it brought one to my face and could light up and entire room. Her beautiful blue eyes I always got lost in. She always made me laugh and feel better when I was having a shitty day. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen inside and out. I loved everything about her. She completed me. My thoughts got interrupted when I heard the door bell ring. I looked at the clock it was five so that must be miley. I hurried and changed out of my sweats. I had been thinking about her for over two hours and it only seemed like five seconds. The things that girl did to me. I heard footsteps on the stairs so I hurried and grabbed my guitar, sat on my bed to make it look I wasn't waiting for her. She walked through the door and my breath got stuck in my throat. She looked absolutely beautiful.

No ones POV

Hey nick miley said waving her hand in front of his face. He was just staring off into space. What what? He said confused to what was going on. She just laughed at him. So what movie do you want to watch? He asked her. She just smirked at him. He knew what was coming. NO, Mi anything but that. He said whining. You asked me what I wanted to watch. You are just making me watch it to torture me. He said glaring at miley. Maybe. She just laughed and put in the notebook.

Miley's POV

I was laughing on the inside. The reason I picked the notebook was to torture him. He made it way to much fun for me. As the movie was about half way through I could feel my eyes starting to droop. I fell asleep cuddled up next to nick. I woke up a little while later and I noticed his arms around me. I always felt safe when I was in his arms. I was facing him so his head was right next to mine. I just smiled and went back to sleep.

2 months later

Miley's POV

I and nick were pretty much attached at the hip. I fall in love with him more every day. He is the love of my life. I also completely trust him again also with my heart, I knew he would never intentionally hurt me. But I still haven't told him how I felt.

Nicks POV

Tomorrow me and mi are going to a masquerade party Disney is throwing in honor of all of the Disney stars. We decided to go together as best friends of course. Although I wished it was really a date. I finally decided to risk it and tell her how I really felt. Hopefully she will feel the same.

Miley's POV

I was excited to go with nick tomorrow night. It was kinda like a date. He didn't as me officially though. Joe was taking Demi, that's right they finally told each other how they felt. Joe and Tay are know really good friends again after they talked everything out at the Grammy's like me and nick. Taylor was going with Lucas they were going out as well know. Emily and Mitch were just going together as a date though. Everything was finally perfect again. Well as perfect as it could be. What would make it that way thought is if me and nick were together again. Hopefully April 11 would be that day tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Miley's POV

Today was he day. Me, dem, Tay, and em went to get our nails, and hair done. I was nervous; I hope that tonight went well. When we were done getting everything done we went back to my house. : So Mi you nervous for tonight?" Demi said as she smirked at me knowingly. "Demi why would I be nervous it's a party." I said trying my best to seem like I wasn't lying. "Because you know why?" she said telling straight through my lie. Damn why must she know me so well. For being an actress I suck at lying. "Demi stop" is said giving her a glare. She was the only one who knew that I still loved Nick. "No, not until you tell Tay and em, why you are so nervous." All three of them just looked at me waiting for me to say something. "I think we should start to get ready." I said desperately trying to change the topic. They were all giving me looks like we-aren't- moving- until you tell us. I knew I wasn't going to get out of this one. "Fine, it's because I am still completely and unconditionally in love with Nick, just being with him these past couple of months has made me fall for him even more. I didn't even think that was possible, but it is." I said as I confessed my true feeling's to my two other best friends. "Why is that such a bad thing?" asked Emily. "I finally can trust him again, what if he doesn't feel the same way about me, or what happens if we fall apart again I don't think I could handle that." I told them everything was true. "Mi, a blind man could see that he still has feeling for you. You can tell by the way he looks at you." Taylor said almost convincingly. "She's right the only person who can't see that is you mi." demi said as she smiled. I was still scared. "Let's start to get ready; the guys will be here soon." I said while walking towards my closet.

Demi's POV

Miley is the most stubborn person ever, well besides Nick but that is one of the things that are so great about them together. They were meant for each other and they knew that, secretly, they were just too scared to ruin what they had as best friends to do anything about it. But as for me by the end of tonight everything should be back to the way things were meant to be in the first place.

_Flashback_

_Miley just left to go hang out with nick. I knew she still loved him, now to just get them back together. I called Joe. "Hey what up demz" Joe said happily. "Hey meet me at the diner in 10." I said as I hung up the phone. I called Em, Tay, Kev, and Mandy. I told everyone the plan. So everyone knows their parts on operation Niley. They all nodded at me. _

_End of Flashback_

Tonight was the night. We spent two month setting this up. It turned out perfectly. Disney actually called us later that night two months ago telling us about a party for us stars. It would go over as a perfect cover. I got up from where I was sitting deciding that it was time to start getting ready.

Miley's POV

It took a while but we were all ready. My dress was a crème colored strapless dress that ended just above my knees. It was lacy and I had on teal pumps with my hair curled. (What she wore at her party in Disneyland) Demi was in a black spaghetti dress that ended above her knees with black pumps. (What she wore to Jonas 3d concert experience premiere)Taylors dress was wearing a green spaghetti dress with little whit sparkly polka dots with a ribbon under the bust. Emily's dress was white and strapless with black polka dots with a bow under the bust. (What she wore to Jb movie premiere) I heard the doorbell ring. "Miley the guys are here." My mom said shouting from the stairs. We all walked down the stairs. I laughed at all of there faces they looked like they were drooling.

Nick's Pov

I just stared at Miley she looked beyond beautiful if that was even possible. It made me more nervous about tonight. We got to the party and walked the carpet. Once we were inside decided it was time. "Take a walk with me?" I asked Miley. "Sure". I grabbed her hand and walked out to the garden. It was dark; the stars were out shining brightly. They had hung little twinkling lights in all of the trees. Everything was perfect. I grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes. "Mi, these past few months have been absolutely amazing. You make me laugh when I am sad. You make me sit down and talk it out when I am having a stressful day. You always check to make sure my blood sugar is perfect. You make me go out and have fun when I am working to hard. You make me smile when I hear you laugh. Your eyes sparkle and I love it. You always are caring about other people even if you might not like them. You always put other people before yourself. I guess what I am trying to say is that I loved you then, I love you now, and I will always love you." I said nervously.

Miley's POV

Did he just say all of that? I smiled at him. "I have been waiting for you to say that for a long time know. I love you too with my whole heart." I told him. He pulled me into a passionate kiss filled with love. I have missed this so much. He pulled away and just smiled a real smile at me. "Mi, will you be my girlfriend again?" I just smiled and kissed him. "So I guess that is a Yes then?" "Nick I would love to be your girlfriend again.

Nick's POV

When mile said those words I was so happy. I loved her with everything inside of me. I kissed her again. She pulled away. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back inside to the party.

Miley's POV

When we got back inside nick asked me to dance. I said yes. Before the music started Taylor came up on stage. "Last summer me and miley were having a sleepover, and she told me something's about a certain boy." When she said that I was blushing remembering everything I had told her. "She told me how he made her feel so instead of telling you I wrote it into a song, it's about them." Taylor said as she started to get ready to sing, then she winked at me. Nick looked at me confused. "Don't worry it's about you." I told him reassuringly. He put his hands on my waist pulling me into him. I rested my hands around his neck. Taylor then started to sing. Crazier

I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Til' you opened the door  
And there's so much more  
I'd never seen it before  
I was tryin' to fly but I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and changed everything

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me Crazier Crazier Crazier

I watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe

You lift my my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier

Ohhhh

Baby you showed me what livin' is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh Ohh

You lift my feet off the ground  
You take me away  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier  
Crazier Crazier

I looked back up at nick and he smiled at me.

Nick's POV

When miley said that this song was about me I was really happy. I put my forehead against hers and kissed her softly. I pulled away, with our foreheads still touching and looked her deeply in the eyes. I feel the same way, you make me crazier to. She kissed me passionately. I could feel the love. She pulled away. "I love you Mi always and Forever." I told her softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Two months later

Miley's POV

These last two months with nick have been great. We are stronger than ever. Today we were shooting the send it on music video. I was already 10 minutes late, like always. I parked my black prius and walked into Disney Studio's. Luckily I didn't have to park to far away. That's one of the perks of being the star on Disney's highest rated TV show. I walked into hair and make up trailer. Demi and Selena were already in there. "Schmilez" demi ran over and hugged me. "Demz" I said playing along. I turned to selena and smiled. She smiled back. "Hey Selena" I said politely. "Hey" is all she said then she looked away. "Miley get over here so I can't start" Katie my makeup artist for everything. She's been a good friend to me over the years. She put on a light touch of foundation, mascara, eye liner, blush, and some light pink lip gloss on. "Katie amazing as always" I said to her smiling. "Thanks Miles now go Todd is waiting and so is Jenna" she told me as she pulled me out of her chair. Todd does my hair and Jenna is my stylist, just like Katie they do everything for me for every show, concert, award ceremony, or TV appearance. "Hey Todd what up?" I asked him. "Oh you know waiting for a girl who never likes to show up on time to get her hair done." He joked. I laughed. He started to straighten my hair. 15 minutes later I went over to wardrobe. They picked out a blue and gray tank top, dark wash jeans, and my black chuck Taylors. I walked out and started laughing really hard.

Demi was in a pink dress with a leather jacket with 3 inch heels. Anyone who knows Demi knows that she cannot stand dresses. "What no fair you and Sel get to wear comfy clothes and I have to wear this." She said whining. "Well what can I say my team knows me so well" I said while still laughing. Selena came out of the dressing room wearing a grey shirt, and light wash jeans with flats. She pulled me over to her. "Miley do you think I could talk to you for a minute?" she asked me I could see the nervousness and hope in her eyes.

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I haven't had much time to write this week. But im finally out of school for Christmas vacation so I have more time to write and update. But for the next week ill be in Hawaii so ill probably update Sunday or Monday next week.**

**Read and Review**


	7. Chapter 7

2 Months Later

Selena's POV

I was really hoping she will say sure. I have wanted to do this for a long time. I talked to Demi about it and she thought that it was a good idea. "Ya sure Sel" I pulled her over away from the everybody that could hear and started to talk.

Miley's POV

I was wondering what she wanted to talk about. "Miley, I want to say im sorry, even though that will never be enough for what I did to you. You were one of my best friends and I went out with your ex boyfriend, 2 weeks after you broke up. That is against the girl code and im truly and deeply sorry." By the end she was crying so I just hugged her and whispered "of course I forgive you. Now let's get back to set." When we got back Sel went over and talked to Demi. I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind. I knew exactly who it was and just laughed. "Miss me already?" I asked him jokingly. "You have no idea." He said sincerely as he whispered into my neck. "I saw you this morning" I said laughing. "Well that was like three hours ago way to long." He said quietly. I turned and kissed him. He immediately started to kiss me back. After a few seconds he ran his tongue over my bottom lip begging for entrance. I gladly accepted.

After about five minutes we were still making out. "Ewe, don't want to see, that's the only part about you two being together on tour I didn't like." Joe grossly stated. I and nick were still making out as he said this. Nick just flipped him off as we continued to kiss. "How ling can you guys go it's been like ten minutes." He asked curiously. We both pulled away. "Singers lungs Joe you should know wait what I am saying he isn't a great singer." I said teasingly. "Hey that was mean, Demi Miley is being a meanie" Joe said as he walked to Demi whining. I laughed and Nick just shook his head. "How am I related to that?"

"I love you" I told him looking straight into his eyes. "I love you to Mi." he said then started to kiss me passionately again. I pulled away, "Nick, if we don't stop now we wont ever, until we get interrupted by Joe again." I laughed. "Fine" he said whining.** (Think of when lily says fine ill go to the bathroom in He could be the one). **I leaned into to kiss him again, when our lips were about to touch I said "well lets get back to set" and laughed at his expression. I started to run away and he caught up with me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me. I was smiling. He whispered in my ear "you're a tease" and kissed under my ear in my sweet spot. He grabbed my Hand and pulled me over to everyone else. When we got over there Demi asked me where I got my necklace. That's when I heard her gasp shit this wont be good. "What is that, it's a hickey?" Luckily I didn't have to answer; just then Kenny walked over to us "ok let's get started."

2 hours later

"Lets take a break everyone" Kenny said exhausted. Today has been great so far. I got my best friend back, spent time with my boyfriend/best friend, and kicked some ass in wiffle ball the perfect day. Before I could get to Demi someone dragged me into an empty set. I could smell the black polo cologne I had given him for Christmas a couple of years ago. "Mi opens your eyes" he told me. I opened them and realized we were on the Hannah set on my balcony. "What are we doing out here?" I asked him curiously. "I want to play you a song." He told me. I nodded and he started to sing. (Before the storm). When he finished I asked him a question. "Do you mind if I change something real fast?" "Go ahead" he told me. I erased a couple of things and fixed the bridge after I was finished he played it again. When we finished I was crying. "hey, its okay we made it through the storm and I get to hold you again, and im never gonna let go cause a hearts never whole without the one who gets you storm." He said as he hugged me tightly. "You're right" I looked up at him and he kissed me soon we stated to makeout. I pulled away and grabbed my phone and tweeted "in a dark set "writing" a song with Nick J who's rockin a faded eggplant shirt." I put my phone away as Nick's went off. He read his text and laughed. I looked over to see a twitter alert for me. "You have me on twitter alert?" I asked him smirking. "Like you don't for me?" He said smirking right back.

I tried to change the subject. "So I have the day off tomorrow." I said hinting about what tomorrow was. "That sucks im stuck at the studio all day." He said sighing. Does he not remember what tomorrow was, it was our three year anniversary. Maybe he does and just doesn't want to upset me. "Its late, lets get you home." I must have fallen asleep in his car because I woke up right as he was putting me in my bed. "Ill try to come by tomorrow if it's not too late, I love you goodnight and sweet dreams Mi." He kissed me softly on the lips. "I love you too." I told him sleepily as I curled up into my comforter.

Nicks POV

It makes sense she was so quiet. Does she really think I forgot our three year anniversary I mean most guys would? But she is the most important thing in the world to me and also the best thing that has ever happened to me. Truth is I took tomorrow off and have stuff planned out. Everybody knows about it except of course Miley. I asked tish to make sure she had today free. Of course she agreed she is like my second mom. I asked Demi to go shopping with her. Tomorrow will hopefully be great if everything goes as planned.

Miley's POV

I woke up and opened my eyes. The first I saw was rose pedals covering my bed. I smiled because I knew that he did remember and was just trying to mess with me. I sat up and looked around my room. It was covered in my favorite flowers, daisies and red roses. I noticed a note on my nightstand. I reached over to grab it.

_I can't express how much I love you, you mean the world to me and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me._

_I love you forever and always so fly with me_

_Love Nick _

He makes me so happy I can't live without him. I grabbed my phone off my night stand I had a text so I opened it.

Good morin Beautiful like the flowers? ;)

Nick

I replied to the text

Yes thank you, they are beautiful ILU!!!

Smiley

Ur welcome go get ready were going somewhere ill be there at 9:30

bounce NickJ

Shit I only have half an hour to go get ready. By the time I was finished it was 9:30. I looked out my window and saw his car. I walked out my door. Nick was waiting for me with the door already open. "Thank you for everything" I said as I kissed him softly before getting in the car. "You are welcome" he kissed me one more time before closing my door and getting in. He took me to Denny's my all time favorite's restraint for breakfast. We walked in. "two please." They took us to our usual booth seeing as we come here at least like twice a week. They knew what we were going to order so they didn't ask and just brought it out. "So tonight im taking you somewhere special so be ready by 6:30." He told me smiling. I smiled and nodded at him. The waitress brought our food out.

When I got home Demi was waiting for me. We went to the mall, I found the perfect dress. I was a dark blue strapless dress with pearls all over the bust. I was ready to go by the time he came to pick me up. I saw a car pull up so I walked out and got in. I noticed Nick wasn't in here. Then I saw a note on the seat.

_Mi I know you were expecting me to pick you up, but I thought I would let you come find me this is just the first of many notes._

_I love you_

_Nick_

I looked up and saw kev driving. "kev you are driving me?" it came out more as a question. "yep you know how protective Nick is he wouldn't let some unknown man drive you unless he was here with you." He told me as he focused on the road. That was true. "So how you and Dani are aren't you going to propose?" I asked him cause I know that Dani really wants him too its all she talks about. "Ya actually I'm dong it tomorrow night." He told me. "I can't wait to be at your wedding." I told him excitedly. "Miles she hasn't even said yes yet." He told me as he laughed. "Of course she wills she loves you more than anything." I told him as the car stopped. He handed me a note and I got out of the car.

_Music can transcend, its feeds the soul, spirit keep it safe always between the harmonies there is balance. It is always part of the heart as well follow it to mine._

I heard our song start to play. It was crazier by Tay had written for us. I followed the music through the lighted pathway kev had dropped me off at. It led to a garden covered in twinkling lights. I saw an iPod and speakers. I felt someone behind me and put a blindfold over my eyes. "Nick what are you doing" I asked him curiously. "how did you know that it was me?" "well first of all I can smell the cologne I gave you earlier, and you are way to protective of me for anyone I don't know to let get even close to me." I told him. "ok that's true" he laughed. I turned around and kissed him "thanks for everything." "Again you deserve way more." He told me. He started to pull me somewhere so I did my best to follow him. After a few minutes he took off my blindfold I looked around. We were by a lake with a little table set up and lights in the trees. "Its beautiful." I said quietly to him. "not as beautiful as you look." He whispered. I blushed three years later he still has this effect on me.

We sat down and ate. It was his mom's lasagna and my favorite food. "Happy third anniversary baby." He said as he came over to me and hugged me tightly. "Happy third anniversary, I thought you forgot about today last night, until I read your note this morning." I told him giggling. "mi how could I forget I met the love of my life, girl of my dreams, soul mate, best friend, and the best girlfriend I coiuld ever ask for." He told me smiling. "I love you" I looked up at him. "I love you too." He said as he kissed me intensely.

"now for one last surprise" he said digging in his for something. "Nick no more you have already given me enough, all I need is you." "well to bad cause im giving it to you." He told me smirking. I knew that there was no reasoning with him when he is as stubborn as me. He handed me a small box and I opened it. "Mi I love you so so much, I love everything about you. The way you scrunch your nose when you don't like someone, or how even when you don't like someone you are nice to them. Or when you see someone left out you include them, when you are doing something and people come up for autographs and pictures and you keep signing and posing for hours on end to make them happy. But most importantly the way you love and care for me. Making sure that im always happy and okay. I love that you know me better than anyone else including myself." I was silently crying by this point. "This is a promise to love you forever by promising that one day I will replace this promise ring with an engagement ring." He slipped the ring on my finger. It was gorgeous it was three hearts connected the center one completely diamonds just simple. On the inside it was engraved MS+NG=Forever and always. I looked up at him a smiling hugely and hugged him tightly. We pulled away and I kissed him passionately. "I love you to so much." I told him. He pulled out another ring and put it on his ring finger. "now everyone will know how much I love you and want to be with you forever." He said as he looked into my eyes. "are you saying you want to go public?" I said staring right back. "only if you want to" he said sincerely. I smiled "of course lets wait till the TCA"S thought and surprise everyone." I leaned up and kissed him.

The rest of the night we just layed on a blanket looking at the stars and talking. I loved him so much I always knew that he was the one. "I need to tell you something else was going on tour again Mi together." He said excitedly. "Are you serious this will be great?" I said just as excited. "Demi is coming to." He said. "Yes no more being stuck in a bus with no girls no I will have Dem, think of all the torturing we can do." I smirked mischievously at him. He laughed nervously at me. "tour rehearsals start next week in Dallas." He said. "GREAT." I really needed to talk to demi to do some serious planning. When you put us together for a long time with our mischievous personalities nothing good ever came out of it.


	8. Authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**Hey guys, so I've had a lot of trouble writing a new chapter of Battlefield. I have major writers block right know. I haven't been getting a lot of reviews or anything. Do you guys like this story? I don't write for reviews but if people don't review then how do I know that you guys are actually reading and enjoying it. So please if you want me to continue with this story let me know. Also if you review can you guys give me a little constructive criticism it helps a lot in my writing. So done with this rant if I get some reviews that want me to continue ill put up what I have so far of the next chapter of Battlefield. So REVIEW.**

**Thanks**

**Love always **

**Kenize**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Miley or the Jonas Brothers they belong to themselves. As well as Demi, Ryan Seacrest, and Larry King do as well. The only thing I own is the plot.

Miley's Pov

We were in LA for tour rehearsals. The boys had an interview with Larry Kingman at Staples Center where we have been having tour rehearsals for the last 3 weeks. In the meantime me and Demi were shopping at the mall to finish up what we were going to wear on stage for The Time of Our Lives Tour. This tour was going to be big, tickets sold out in minutes. I felt like it was 2007 again on the BOBW tour.

When we got back to the venue the boy's interview had just started. He was asking Nick about school since we both had just graduated 2 years early due to home school. Then he started to ask the questions the boys always dreaded. The questions about them dating, this was going to be good. I looked at Dani and Demi and we all laughed at the look on their faces.

L- Larry N- Nick J-Joe K-Kevin

L: "how are you doing in the female situation Joe, do you have a girlfriend?

J:"um… yes I do, we…we date and we always said we have." He said nervously

L: "Is she as famous as his?' He asked Joe referring to Nick. And Joe being the blabbermouth that he is just had to say it.

J:" I don't think anybody is as famous as Miley Stewart!"

Nick just looked at Joe not believing he just said that then back over at me. I just smiled at him. When this is over I was going to kill Joe. After they walked of stage I locked eyes with Nick and smirked at each other knowing what the other was thinking. You see over the years with me and Nick always being so close we have developed a special bond and know each other well enough to the point where we always know what the other is thinking.

The only thing we were thinking about was how to get revenge on Joe. We walked through the venue towards my dressing room. That was the only place we could get privacy to plan Joe's revenge.

A couple of hours later

I was excited to get revenge on Joe. The best thing about it was he wasn't going to expect it. It was all going to play out tomorrow with our interview with Ryan. That would be where Joe would get burned on live Radio with millions of people listening. Me and Nick were also going to talk about us and tell everyone the truth. I suddenly felt really tired so I deiced to go up to my room and get some sleep, tomorrow would be a long and fun day.

Next Day

When we got to the studio, Ryan was on air.

R: "next up we have the 5 hottest teens on the planet this is 102.7 KISS."

We walked over towards Ryan, and I hugged him. "Hey Ry" I told him we were close and he was also a close family friend. "Why hello miss Miley. How are we this fine day?" he asked me. "Great, never been happier." I told him grinning. "Could it have to do with a certain curly frobro brother standing next to you?" he asked referring to Nick who was standing next to me talking to Joe, Kev, and Demi. "Ry you know me better than that, we are best friends of course he makes me happy." I told him smirking nick heard and laughed at me and Ryan along with Joe Demi and Kevin. "I gonna get nothing out of you am I?" He asked knowingly. "Damn straight/" I told him laughing. Ryan then turned to the rest of the group and said Hi.

We all walked over to the chairs, nick pulled me into the Chair on his left, and Kev sat next to me. While Demi sat on the right side of next leaving Joe next to Demi. I looked over a t Nick and smirked thinking how fun this was going to be. Demi looked between Nick and I looking at us suspiciously. Kevin knew what was going to happen and just laughed. While Joe was being his weird self being completely clueless and humming the theme song to Barney.

Nick grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. I looked at him, smiled, and sqooze his hand then looked back towards Ryan.

R:"I aint a doll this aint a dollhouse" he sang along with the song that was just ending/

M:"ryan are you trying to tell us something?" I asked him

R:"NO, Miley Ray you have been here a total of three minutes and are already starting with me."

M:"well you know how I do."

R:"true, that was Miley Stewart she's here with the Grey Broters and Demi Monroe. The 5 hottest teens in the world. They kick off their world tour tonight at staples."

M:"thanks you sure know how to flatter a girl. Wait that would explain everything."

R:"Well…K I got nothing you are to quick for a person as slow as me."

M:"you know I was just kidding I love you." I said sweetly

R:"so boys, Demi how are you?"

B:" we are doing great."

D:" never been better"

R: nick are you excited to be touring again?

N: I couldn't' be happier touring with my brothers and two best friends again.

After Nick said that I squeezed his hand again. I grabbed my water bottle with my left hand to get a drink.

R: smirked. So miley that's a pretty ring on your left ring finger.

M: ry its my promise ring duh. I said nervously

R: smirked again. I know that isn't your promise ring, that ring is round with diamonds around it; this promise ring has two diamond hearts connected together miss Miley.

I looked over at Nick silently asking what to say. He just smiled at me reassuringly.

M: it is a promise ring ry.

R: what kind?

M: the kind that means that I love my boyfriend with my whole heart and made a promise

to marry him when we are both ready and old enough.

R: wow, who gave it to you?

M: oh Ryan you should know these things. My boyfriend of course. I said teasing him

R: ok smartass, who is this boyfriend of yours? Could it be that person sitting next to you?

M: Ewe you mean Kev. No offense Kev but he is like my brother.

R: no the other person next to you.

M: What makes you think Nick J is my boyfriend?

R: the way you town keep looking at each other in a way I haven't seen in 2 years since you were together the first time around.

Damn Ryan for being a close family friend.

M: Maybe…Maybe Not.

Just then I turned to look at Nick and he just kissed me passionately.

R: I knew it; don't try to lie to me Miles. For all of just wondering what happened Nick J just kissed Miley.

M: Nick, just out of curiosity not that I didn't want to kiss you why did you do that? I was s having so much fun messin with him.

N: stop messin with Ry, Mi.

M: but its so much fun. I whined

R: thanks for sticking up for me Nick

N: trust me I know how you feel; she has done it to me all the time over the last 3 years

of dating and being best friends. Everyone laughed as he said that.

R: k, so fans sent in some questions about you guys. Si ill asks the question and well just asks one of you to answer it.

R: Kevin what is Miley's favorite color?

K: that is easy purple.

R: Miley what is Joe's favorite show?

M: Barney! We all laughed but Joe

R: How Many songs has Demi written?

N: at least 1,000 probably a lot more than that. Her and Mi write together all the time.

R: Joe what does Nick love the most in this world?

J: probably his guitar first. No im just kidding that would be Miley hands down.

R: who is Kevin's girlfriend?

D: Dani

K: actually Ryan it is fiancé now

R: congrats, sorry all fan girls

R: who is Miles Best Friend?

D: Me of course

M: true that

N: Hey!

D and M: also Nick

R: how many stuffed animals do Joe have?

N: at least 500 there are all of Barney.

J: Meanie!

N: were just telling the fans the truth Joe.

R: so Kevin you're engaged

K: ya Miley actually helped me plan it all out. I flew back to NJ one day last week. I surprised her and spent the whole day with her. When I asked her she just shouted yes like a million times. (Pretend I wrote what happened I forgot to write bout that)

R: whose gonna be the best man?

K: Nick and Joe if he doesn't screw anything up first

R: what about the Maid of Honor and Bridesmaids

K: Mile's the Maid of Honor and Demi and Selena are bridesmaids.

R: so far we have found out that kev's engaged to Dani. And that Niley is Official and confirmed by me.

M: Ryan do you think we would have confirmed it with any one else but you. You are close and a good friend to both our family's that's why we told you first. We love you but don't know why exactly. I'm just kidding about not knowing why though.

R: Ahh… thanks guys that means a lot to me. So what's going on with you D and Danger? Any bf's or gf's

D: I have a boyfriend I love with my whole heart

J: same as me but of course a girlfriend

R: any names?

D&J: NOPE

R: fine be that way I will figure it out.

M: Sure you will Ry.

R: Joe's right you are mean

M: Is that the best thing you can come up with ry

R; sadly yes it is

M: remember that one time I prank called you?

R: that reminds me I still need to send that to Daniel Potter

M: that was like 3 years ago/

R: exactly you know how busy I have been these last three years.

N: hes right Mile

R: right so lets talk tour, Joe are you excited?

J: ya I get to be with my brothers for 6 months and my two best friends.

R: mile how does it feel to know your tour sold out in 2 minutes breaking previous records set by yourself.

M: great, we all feel so blessed to be where we are right now.

R: D what are you most excited about.

D: being able to spend some quality time with my girl and my best guys. Also being able to do what I love on a daily basis.

R: Kevin what about you?

K: exactly the same thing D said.

R: what is your fav part of tour Nick?

N: being able to make all of our fans so happy, and getting to travel and see the world with the people I consider my family and of course my family.

R: well see everyone tonight at staples I will be there along with a lot of other celebs this was 102.7 KISS.

**Authors Note: OK well this chapter didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to but oh well. Please review so I know you guys are still interested in this story. Also if you do review please give me constructive criticism it helpls me write better.**


	10. Chapter 9

Nick's POV

It felt great to now that the world new Mi was mine. We didn't have to hide it anymore. After the interview with Ryan we went back to the venue to go do sound check. Me and miles are currently sitting together on the couch in her dressing room. We were watching the Hangover. We haven't gotten a lot of a lone time lately. She was laughing at a funny part why I was just watching her. She stopped the movie and looked at me. "Nick why are you staring at me?" she asked while smirking. I didn't answer her instead I quickly pressed my lips against hers.

She immediately started to kiss back just as eagerly. I could taste her raspberry lip gloss that I loved. She depend the kiss more. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer to me. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance. She let me in immediately. As are tongues battled for dominance her hands tangled in my hair. She leaned back on the couch and pulled me with her. My hands went to her waist where her shirt had risen up exposing skin. I shivered at the touch. "Miley to Stage" came a loud voice over the intercom. I groaned as I got off of her. "I was enjoying that" I said whining. She just laughed at me. "I could tell, but got to go fans are callin" she said as she ran out the door.

Miley's POV

The look on Nick's face was so funny I was still laughing. Anyway got to go sing know.

45 Minutes later

"Do you all know my girl Demi?" they all just screamed. "Dem get your pretty butt out here" I screamed into the mic. Demi ran out on stage. "K, we have a little surprise for you" I said starting to talk. "Me and Miles wrote a song together and we are going to sing it together as well as some other songs." Dem said right after me as the music to Get Back started. When we finished we also sang Girls just wanna have fun and G.N.O.

After the concert was over we all headed back to the bus. Nick sat down on the couch pulling me onto his lap. While dem and Joe sat cuddled up on the floor across from us. Nick wrapped his arms around me and kissed the back of my neck softly. "Hey Miles what do we wanna do?" demi asked me. "Let's just hang out and watch a movie with our two favorite guys" I said as I leaned back into Nick. "That's a great idea Mile" she said smiling at Joe. The boys were just smiling at this point and saying that it was a good idea. "So what movie do we wanna watch?" Nick asked happily. "You didn't think we were talking about you guys right?" I asked them smirking. "Well ya who else would be your two fav guys?" Joe had to ask a stupid question. "Ben and Jerry dumbass" I said back to him laughing.

I turned while I was laughing and looked back at Nick, he was pouting at me. "But baby I wanna spend time with you" he said whiney. "Oh well to bad Nicholas I already called your girlfriend for the night, were having a GNI" Demi shot at Nick. "Right Dragon." Demi asked me using our nickname for each other. "Right Nighthawk" I said right back. "What is a GNI?" Joe asked stupidly I swear this boy. "Girls Night In" me and Demi shouted. "Ohhhh" he said still not getting it. "Well this has been fun by you and Nick need to go somewhere else that isn't here" I said while trying to push Nick out of the living room area. Dem was busy pushing Joe passed us and towards his bunk to say goodnight to him.

"Nicholas" I said sternly pulling the first name card hoping he would move. But instead he pulled me close to him looking at me with the pouty face again. "No, not gonna work Nick" but he just kept doing the face until he realized it wasn't working. "Fine" I just laughed at him. I tried to push him again but he still refused to move. "Nick" I whined at him. "Fine, I'll go but I need something from you first." I was confused at first until it dawned on me. I leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Mi, that's not a goodnight kiss." "Well to bad that's all your gonna get." I said walking towards the freezer to get ice cream. I felt him grab my hand before I had even taken three steps away from him. He pulled my hand and I slammed into him. Before I could react he crashed his lips to mine. I started to kiss back, are lips in perfect sync. I felt like this was where I was supposed to be the rest of my life. A minute later he pulled away. "Wow, that was much better." He said while smirking at me. "Getting a little frisky towards me aren't we, must be my amazing skills!" he said while popping his collar. "No need to getting a big fat head on me." I laughed.

He pulled me back into him tightly holding me. I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck placing a soft kiss against his skin. "I love you" I mumbled into his neck. "I love you too." He said after placing a soft kiss on my head. Of course someone just had to come and ruin the moment. Dem's came in and pushed Nick out of the living room and towards where Joe was. He started to protest when Demi just glared at him, he immediately shut up and walked away. "Ill gets the movie and you get the ice cream" she said as she laughed walking towards the movies. When I came back she had the Walk to Remember menu playing on the flat screen. I through her her half baked and sat down on the couch with my blanket. She pressed play and the movie started.

By the end of the movie me and Demi were bawling. We turned the movie off and she came and sat next to me. I looked over to where she was previously sitting and saw curly and straight dark brown hair poking up from behind the couch. I looked over towards Demi and moved my eyes. She looked over at the couch and saw what id did. I winked and started to talk. "Dem can I ask you a question?" "Sure you know you can ask me anything Mile." "Well then…Never mind." I started to say. "Come on Mile tell me pleeeeeeeeeeasssse?" she begged trying not to laugh. "Well it's just when I kiss Nick now I don't feel the sparks anymore. I mean don't get me wrong I still love him, but what should I do?" I said trying to not laugh. What I said was the farthest thing from the truth.

"Well maybe you should tell him" she suggested. "I don't want to hurt him though" I told her. "Well don't tell him then." She said trying to keep a straight face. "Ok" right as I said that two heads popped up from behind the couch. Me and Demi immediately started to laugh. "Sorry watching you guys just pop up was so funny." She said as she fell on the floor in laughter. "D you think this is funny this is a serious problem." Joe said seriously. That just made us laugh even harder. Nick just stood there silently. "Yes, yes it is Joe." She told him. He walked over to her, picked her up, and walked out of the room im guessing to give us some time.

I looked over at Nick who looked extremely heartbroken and I immediately walked over to him. "Baby what's wrong?" I asked him concerned. "Nothing" he said looking down at the floor. "Nicky I have known you for 4 years I know when you are lying" I said softly as I grabbed his hand. I felt those familiar sparks run up my arm. "You just didn't feel that when you grabbed my hand, you seriously don't feel the sparks anymore?" he asked me sadly. I moved his hand over my heart and looked him in the eyes locking his gaze with mine. "You feel that, whenever I see you my heart beats that fast, when you touch me it sends and electric spark all through my body. When you kiss me I feel like I have died and gone to heaven." I said as I looked at him. He just looked back and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back eagerly. "You make me feel the same way, but why would you say that if you didn't mean it?" he asked me curiously. "Cause I saw you and Joe sitting behind the couch spying on our girl's night. We thought we would teach you both a lesson." I said mischievously. He smiled back innocently and pulled me towards the bunks. He lay down and pulled me beside him. I snuggled up to him and he pulled me as closely as he could against him. "Goodnight baby I love you." He said kissing my forehead. "I love you too."

Two months later

Miley's POV

The tour ended two weeks ago and today was Kevin and Dani's wedding. I was with Dani and Demi getting ready. "You excited Dani?" I asked putting on my lip gloss. "Yes, today has finally come im so excited to be a Grey" she said squealing. I laughed "are you sure that's what your excited about finally being?" Demi asked smirking. "Dem" I said with a grossed out look on my face. "What we all know that it is true." She said shrugging. "Only you and Joe would say that" I said laughing lightly. "You two girls will so be becoming a Grey's within a year" Dani said knowingly. "Dani im only 18!" I shouted at her. (To move the story along faster Miley, Demi, and Nick are all 18 now). "That's what I said last year and look at where I am know." She said truthfully. "True" Demi said. I heard a knock on the door signaling that the wedding was starting. We all walked out onto the castle ground on Long Island and walked towards where the wedding was taking place. The doors opened, Demi walked down the isle first, I followed right after her. I looked towards Kev he was smiling widely. Then I looked at Nick he looked right back and winked. I thought about the future with me walking down the isle to meet Nick and smiled to myself. He made me feel complete; he was all I needed in life. Dani finally made it to the alter, her and Kev exchanged vows in front of Papa G.

It was finally the reception and we were doing the toasts and it was finally my turn as being the maid of honor and all. "Kev, Dani I can't think of two people who could be more perfect together. Thank you both for showing me what true love really means and looks like. I can only hope me and my true love will end up where you two have." I sat down as Nick stood up. "Since Joe had to go the funny route with his speech from the internet. Yes Joe we all know where it came from. Mine will come from the heart. You town are perfect for each other, thanks Dani for always making my brother so happy. And Kev does anything to hurt her and you will have to deal with me. But thanks for showing me you can get through anything with the one you love by your side. Mi looks at your left hand at what I promised you, we will be here someday." I looked down at my promise ring and blushed while everyone laughed.

Later me and Nick had a surprise for the happy couple. We walked up on stage and I stood by the Mic as Nick went over the piano. "Alright Kev and Dani me and nick have a surprise for you. I originally wrote this for Nick when you Dani heard me sing it at Christmas and told me you loved it. So for your first song im gonna sing When I look at you." Nick started to play while I sang. After the song was over we walked off stage and Nick asked me to dance. He pulled me out onto the dance floor. I put one hand on this shoulder as he put one of his on my waist and grabbed my other hand. Our song came it was Crazier by Taylor. Nick started to sing it softly into my ear.

After the song was over it was time to cut the cake. Of course Kev and Dani deiced it would be fun to make a big of a mess as possible. After the finished with the cake it was time for dani to through the bouquet. I stood at the back of the group laughing at all the girls screaming and running. I looked towards Demi she was laughing as well. Dani looked directly at me and smirked. She through it right at me and I caught it, this was unexpected. Demi and Dani were smirking at each other. Okay what was I missing here? We walked over towards the boys. "Look who caught my Bouquet guys." Dani said smiling. I was just officially lost. Nick just laughed at them.

Nick's POV

After the girls were talking for a minute we walked over to where it was time for the garter toss. Kevin gave Dani, Dem and Joe a look. They had something planned. I felt as confused as Miley looked. We all gathered around in a big group. My New sister put her leg up on a char as Kevin pulled u her dress a little. With his teeth he removed the garter from her thigh while she looked a way blushing. Once he had it off he flung it right at me. I started to put all the looks together. Where they trying to tell me something. Dani went off with the girls to go dance some more. Kevin and Joe walked toward me smirking. "Did you figure it out yet Nicky?" Joe asked me mocking Miley. "Well are you trying to tell me to propose to Miley?" I asked. "So you finally figured it out" Kevin said. "Guys don't you think we are a little young me and Miley are only 18. Joe's 21 he should be the one to get married next." I said stating the obvious. "Nick you and Mile have true love so it doesn't matter what age you are." Kevin told me convincingly. "Besides you guys have been dating what almost 4 years. Me and Demi only a Year." With that said they walked away leaving me to my thoughts. It was still a little early to be thing about that right?


	11. Chapter 10

1 Month Later- Febuarary -Miley's POV

I woke up to my new puppy licking me. I looked over at the clock it was 9:00. I was supposed to meet up with D at 11:00 to go shpopping. I pulled Mate onto my lap as I sat up petting him for a minute. Then I got up and wnet downstairs to eat breackfast. I pulled the chair out sitting down with my family as mom made pancakes. "What ya doin today Mile?" my dad asked me taking a sip of milk. "shopping with Demi, then I don't know" I said as I stared at my nail deciding if I wanted to paint them or not before I left. Also thinking about what I could possibly do later. I couldn't think of anything to do. "You're not hanging out with Nick, Did the world stop? You can't go like one minute without him." Braison said trying to annoy me. I hit him in the back of the head. "Shut it Brais, for your information the boys have an interview this morning, and I haven't seen him in a week cause we have been so busy. When you find someone you love with your whole heart you will find that you always are with them." Braison just sat in his chair mocking me while I ate my pancakes.

I went upstairs to go get ready. I walked into my bathroom and turned ont eh water letting it heat up. I took my basketball shorts and one of Nick's white undershirt and threw them in the hamper. I stepped into my shower letting the water beat down on my head relaxing me. I quickly washed my hair and shaved. I turned off the water and grabbed a towel wrapping it around my body and hair. Iwalked out of the bathroom and into my closet. Trying to decide what to wear, looking at all my clothes. I finally decided on my purple sundress and brown cowboy boots. I quickly changed and walked backinto my bathroom to dry and straighten my hair. I walked over to my vanity and sat down putting on some light eyeliner, mascara, andmy raspberry lip gloss. I sprayed on some of my Vera Wang Princess Perfume, put some rings on, and finally my dream necklace and I was finally ready. I went over to my dresser grabbing my phone and keys throwing them into my new Kathy bag. I went down the staris and out the door to my new black Mercedes SUV.

I set off towards the Coffee Bean where I was going to meet Demi before we went to the mall. I pulled up into a space and parked seeing Demi already standing inside waiting for me. I walked inside and we ordered of fraps and started off towards the mall. "So Mile where do you wanna go?" she asked me. "Um…let's the definatley go to Urban and F21, then whatever"

Me and Demi just got done shopping and we went to Patty's for lunch. I was eating my fries while D was telling me something that happened on the set of Sonny. My Iphone beeped letting me know that I had a new text.

Hey What Up?-Nick

Eatin Patty's with D-Mi

Yummy jealous oohhhh tell D I said hi-Nicky

She says hi back and are you hyper-Miles

No just bored and drank about 5 Red Bulls-Nick G

Oh god your turning into Joe Jk :D How could you possibly be bored-Schmiley

We have an hour left of break before the rest of the photoshoot-NG

I see call me when you are done but I got to go D is glaring me -MS NG

k-NG MS

"Stop glaring D it's not like you weren't texting Joe to" I said while smirking. "Shut up" she said knowing I was right. "Do you want take the boys lunch?" I asked I really wanted to see Nick I haven't seen him for like a week and I was dying from Nick Grey withdrawl. "Sure what else is there to do I really wanna see Joe I'm having withdrawl" she said whining. I just laughed at how were thinking the same thing. We got their favorites from Patty's and left over to the set where the photoshoot was. We walked over to where they were hanging out and saw Nick and Joe playing Guitar Hero.

We put the food on a table when Kev and Dani saw us and waved. Me and Dani singanled for them to be quiet. I snuck up vehind Nick and put my hand's over his eyes. "Guess Who?" I asked him disguising my voice. "Mi what are you doing here?" he asked damn how did he know it was me. He paused the game and turned around to face me. "Hey I was playing that Joe" Joe Protested. "Not like it will make a difference in your score tambourine boy." Nick said right back. I just laughed these boy's always entertain me. "Hey.." before he could say anything else Demi dragged him away.

"you gonna tell me why you are here?" he asked me raising his eyebrows. "can't a girl visit her much loved boyfriend?" I asked he just stared at me. "Fine…Me and D got bored and had nothing better to do so being the fantastic girlfriend's we are too you and Joe we brought you food from Patty's." I said all he did was run towards the food. He is such a boy always about food. I walked back over too him where he was eating his food. "Not even a thanks?" I asked him raising my eyebrows. He put down hiss food and pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry baby thank you for bringing me steak. You always look out for me, I love you." He said sincerely. "I love you too and you're welcome." He pecked my lips. "I have a surpise for you later tonight if you don't already have plans." He said going back to eating his food. I'll I heard coming out of his mouth was surprise now I was way excited and too think my night was probably spending time in my room by myself watching chick flicks and crying to myself.

"Really what is this surprise?" I asked him impatiently. "you know me better than that, not gonna tell." He said. I knew there was no use in trying. "Fine" "I'll pick you up at six okay and dress casual that good?" he asked holding me again. "Ya that's good" I told him. "I gotta go me and D have a meeting about her guest staring on Hannah in like fifteen minutes so I'll see you later." I gave him a quick kiss goodbye and pulled Demi away from Joe and ran out to my car.

After the Meeting at Demi's

"im so excited to be on Hannah" Demi said jumping up and down on her bed. "I am too, but its you playing Sonny so this should be really funny." I said just as excited if not more. One week constantly being at work with my bestie what could be better than that. "well what should I wear on my date with Nick tonight?" I asked her hoping she could come up with something. "how about your new purple shirt from Urban, Skirt from F21, and gladiators from Nordstrom's?" she said confidently. "What would I do without you?" "I don't know but go before your late for Nick" she said pushing me out her door.

I got home and started to get ready I curled my hari and pulled one side into a twisty and pinned it back.(like her hair when she goes on that date in the HM episode Once, twice, three times afraidy) I got dressed then went over to my vanity to put on my necklace when someone wrapped their arms around me and kissed the back of my neck softly. I smiled to myself knowing who it was. "Hey baby" he said right after he kissed my neck again. I turned around to face him and kissed him tenderly. I had missed his kisses so much in the past week. He pulled away "you look beautiful" "thanks…just one question how did you get in?" I asked as he laughed holding something up. "you gave me a key to your enterance remember. "Right" he just laughed at me again. He grabbed my hand and we left, before we go to his car he pulled me into him. "turn around" he said. "why" I said out of curiosity. He put a blindfold over my eyes. "if I didn't blind fold you, you would know where we are going and it would ruin the surprise. I just sighed impatiently as he helped me into his new truck.

After about five minutes I started to get impatient. "Are we there yet?" I asked. "No, now be patient." He said while chuckling. He grabbed my hand and kissed and I smiled again and blushed. How much sweeter could he get. I am so lucky, what did I do to deserve him? "I love you" I told him still smiling. "I love you too". We sat the rest of the drive in a comfortable silence. All of a sudden we stopped but before I could do anything Nick already had the door open for me and he helped me out of his truck. He stood behind me with his hands on my hips guiding me. After a couple of minutes he pulled me back into him "we here?" I asked curiously. He didn't answer me instead he pulled of my blindfold. When I opened my eyes I was shocked. He had brought me to the beach where we had our first real date. I looked over and saw a bunch of pillows and blankets layed out on the sand surrounded by tiki torches.

I was still speechless as I turned to look at him. He knew I was o shocked to say anything. He also already knew I loved it from my silence. I finally snapped out it, I attacked his lips with my own. He kissed back just as eagerly. After a couple of minutes I pulled away. He just smirked at me. "now that is a thank you" I just laughed at him. We walked over to the blankets he sat down and pulled me next to him. I snuggled into his side we just layed there for a while and looked at the stars.

"Are you hungry?" he asked randomly. "Yeah when am I not?" I said looking up at him while he laughed at me. He crawled over to a basket and pulled out the food. "youre mommy made us her chicken alfredo?" I asked happily. "ya she knew we were going out and thought she would cook your favorite food." I smiled at how thoughtful his mom was. I really loved his family like my second nothing could replace them in my heart. "Yes I love your mommy." I said while looking at the food. "Mommy? What are we five?" he said laughing. I faked laughed and narrowed my eyes at him. "shut up, you know you still call her mommy." I said smirking at him as he stayed silent. He knew that I was right.

We finished eating and I was currently snuggled up to Nick with his arms wrapped around me. "Mi?" "hmm" I said into his side staring at the stars. "Can I ask you something?" he said nervously. I smiled comfortingly at him. "you know you can ask me anything Nicky." I was waiting for him to ask his question. "Well I…was wondering if you would move in with me?" he asked looking at me. This was an unexpected question and I was totally shocked and couldn't speak. "I just thought it would be a good idea. I was going to move out with Joe, but he moved in with D two months ago. So I thought maybe you would want to. You don't have to I just thought it would be a good idea." He said rambling. I laughed at him. "Why are you laughing at me?" he asked. "you are cute when you ramble, did you even have to ask that question. You already know my answer, yes of course I will." I said smiling up at him. He leaned down and kissed me passionately. We pulled apart when air was neccisarry. "I love you Mi" "I love you too Nicky, now come on lets go." I said trying to pull him up. "where are we going?" he asked curiously. "it's time to go tell daddy" I said. Nick went pale and I just laughed at how fun this was going to be telling my dad.


	12. Chapter 11

Miley's POV

I was sitting in my room on my Mac Book. I was on my Facebook putting up new pictures from my date with Nick from a few days ago. I saw one I took of Nick right before we told my dad. His face was pale and he was so nervous. I laughed as I remember how we told my dad.

_Flashback_

_We had been sitting in Nick's car for the last 5 minutes at my house. I couldn't get him out of the car. "Nick lets just go get it over with." I said pulling on his arm. "Mi, he is going to kill me" he said nervously._

"_No because he will have to go through me first." Reluctantly I dragged him out of the car. I walked into the family room and saw my mom and dad watching House._

"_We need to tell you guy's something" I said looking at a nervous Nick. They paused the T.V. and turned to us. "You're not pregnant are you?" my dad just blurted out. Nick started to cough. "No daddy purity rings remember" I said holding up my left hand. "Thank God" he said calming down instantly._

"_Then what is it honey?" my mom asked curiously. I looked at Nick for help "Well you see Billy and Tish I asked Miley to move in with me" he said scratching the back of his neck. I grabbed his hand to comfort him. "Oh that's it" my dad said coolly and calmly._

"_Daddy why are you being so calm about this?" I asked him shocked._

"_Well I tryst you and Nick completely, he is practically already my son, I consider him one, and I know he will take good care of you, right Nick?" he asked staring at Nick. "Of course Billy I will always take care of her." He said smiling. "then we have no problems" my mom added. Me and Nick got up and went to my room. _

"_I told you he wouldn't kill you." I said smirking at Nick. "Shut up, I'm so happy right know." He said pecking my lips. "Me too" I said happily pulling him into a tight hug._

_End of Flashback_

We had already found a condo and would move in Saturday. I was in my room packing and was the only one home. When I got an idea for a song. I grabbed my guitar and songbook and sat down on my window seat. I wrote the song in about ten minutes. I started to play through the song singing along.** (A/N I know this is Taylor S. song but let's just pretend it is Mileys)**

There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot, yeah

We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair  
Absent-mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road  
In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here  
In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me  
In this moment, now capture it, remember it

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

Well, you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake, I'm not usually this way  
But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'  
It's fearless

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

"That was great" I heard a voice say. I looked up "how long have you been standing there?" I asked. "Since you started to sing the intro" he walked over to me. "Whose it about?" he asked curiously. "Like you don't already know that answer" I said sarcastically. "True" he said chuckling. "You all packed and ready?" he asked me. "Just have to finish packing my closet" I told him.

"In that case you won't ever be ready. You have so many clothes" he said groaning. "Shut it" he laughed and kissed me lightly. I deepened it a little while he put his hands on my waist to pull me closer to him. He deepened it more puling me even closer. I entwined my hands in his hair from the intensity. He slid his tongue into my mouth without permission not that I minded at all.

I started to walk towards my bed pulling him without breaking the kiss. I fell back on to the bed and Nick fell on top of me. I pulled away to breathe while he moved his lips to my sweet spot he had found way back when we were fourteen. He sucked and nipped at it with his teeth leaving his mark. I let out a small moan. God he was driving me insane.

I moaned softly again as he moved down towards my collar bone and back up. He pulled away to look at me and I saw the lust in his eyes. He quickly pulled off his shirt and attacked my lips again. I was going insane, it's like I couldn't get enough off him. I pulled him even closer if that was possible. His hands started to make their way up my stomach pulling my shirt up with them. He stopped kissing me so he could pull my shirt over my head.

He kissed down my jaw and neck back towards my collarbone. I had my eyes closed as I dug my fingernails into his back, he groaned. That made me open my eyes and what I saw was my purity ring sitting next to my promise ring on my left hand. What the hell were we doing? "Nick..." I breathed out. "Hmm"

I gently pushed him away knowing he would stop and look at me. "Nick what the fuck are we doing?" I asked him. "I honestly don't have a clue." We pulled apart, I put my shirt back on and so did he. "I should have stopped us" he said with a hint of guilt in his voice. "Nick its okay we both should have thought what we were doing" I told him sincerely leaning my head on his chest.

"No, if you hadn't we would have gone a lot further, but when I kiss you I can't like ever think straight." He told me as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Don't worry you make me feel the exact same way." I smiled at him as he pulled me closer into his side. "You have no idea how bad I want you" he whispered into my hair. "I think I have a pretty good idea of how much cause I want you too just as bad" I said closing my eyes.

"Are you ready?" he asked curiously. "For what?" I asked wondering what in the world he was talking about. "To take that next level in our relationship" he said. "Ya I have been for a while now but…" I said trailing up. "But what?" he said pressing the matter.

"I think we should wait till we are married it will be that more special in between us." I said smiling up at him. "That's a good idea I absolutely agree." He smiled and pecked my lips softly.

I pulled on his pulling him up from my bed. "Come on help me finish my closet so we can finally live together" I said laughing at his pouted face. "Fine" he said whining as I laughed even harder.

The Next Day

Me, Dani, Demi, and Denise were in the kitchen unpacking while the guys finished bringing all the stuff from out of the moving van. "Mi how much stuff do you own?" Kevin asked coming into the kitchen to get his water. "Hey I'm a girl I have a lot of stuff" I said trying to defend myself. "All of your stuff and none of Nick's filled the master bedroom and the guestroom." Joe added coming into the kitchen following Nick. We all laughed.

An hour later everyone had left besides Demi and Joe. Nick and Joe were finishing setting up the entertainment room while Demi was helping me unpack some of my clothes. "Demi I need to tell you something that happened to me and Nick" she immediately dropped all of the stuff she was holding and turned to look at me. "What?" she asked curiously. "Well yesterday I was writing a new song when Nick came into my room, next thing I know we are making out on my bed with our shirts off" her eyes widened. "You guys finally had Sex?" I laughed.

"No we stopped when we realized what we were doing." I said to her. "WOW" she said still in a little bit of shock. "I want him so bad" I said whining as she laughed at me. The boys came back into the closet. "Dem let's go before we are late for dinner with your mom and step dad" Joe said. Demi hugged me goodbye. "Oh and Miles the next time you need help moving you now know who not to call" Joe said laughing.

"Hey baby" Nick said as he kissed me softly. "Hey you wanna help me finish with my clothes. Then we will be done with the bedroom?" I asked him. "Sure" I went back to hanging up some of my clothes as Nick started to unpack the last box. "Mi?" he said I walked over to him. "What is this?" he asked holding up my black laced bra. "Um a bra" I said wonder what he was talking about.

"Are you trying to kill me by making me want you more than I already do?" he asked with raised eyebrows. I giggled at him, took the bra, stuffed it into the dresser, and went back to hanging up my clothes.

"Finally Finished" I said proudly as I finished unpacking the last box. I walked back into our room to change. I put on my boy shorts and a tank top. **(A/N it's like a Tank Top!)** When I came out I noticed Nick already in bed. I crawled under the covers and cuddled into him. He put his arms around me pulling me even closer into his side. I rested my head on his chest. "Night Mi, I love you" he said in a tired tone. "I love you too" as I fell into a deep sleep. This was eh first day of forever living with him and I couldn't wait until that day when I was officially his and he was mine legally forever.


	13. Chapter 12

Miley's POV

1 Year Later (Miley and Nick are 19 Now)

I was sitting n the kitchen doing the dishes. I was humming "Fearless" to myself. Nick was in the studio recording for his new cd. I finally had a day off a rarity for me, and my boyfriend had to work.

My Iphone started to ring the caller Id said Demi. "What up Dragon" I asked. "Sitting at home bored. I have the day off and of course Joe had to go to the recording studio." She said sadly. I laughed. "That sounds familiar" I said "Why?" she asked curiously. "Cause the same thing happened to me" I told her and she giggled. "Only that would happen to us, you want to hang out?" she asked. "Sure what do you want to go do?" I asked not really caring what we did. "Um…Let's go have a spa day" she said enthusiastically.

I grabbed my purse and ran out to get in my Silver Land Rover. I got to the spa to see Demi pull up. "Hey Girl" "Hey let's go" we walked into the spa. "I want to get my hair done I need a change" I said pointing to my long hair. I walked over to my stylist. "He Miles what are we doing today?" Todd asked. I told him what I wanted done.

Four hours later we got our hair done, had a massage, facials, and Mani and pedis. "That was exactly what I needed" Demi commented while walking away from all the paps. "I know I have been stressing out major lately on getting my album finished on time" I said while ignoring the paparazzi also.

"Hey let's call the guys and go out to dinner." Demi said and pulled out her phone. "Good Idea" I said pulling out mine to call Nick. I dialed his number but it went straight to voicemail. I made a confused face, "Huh weird went straight to Voicemail" "Neither did Joe they must still be in the studio" she said shrugging it off. "Let's just go to Moe's" I said slipping into my car. "Meet you there" she said to me and drove off.

With the Guy's Nick's POV

Me and my brothers just got done at the studio after recording our last Grey Brother's album. "Nick why would you drag us to Tiffany's? Were guys shouldn't you have brought Miley here or something?" Joe asked me stupidly. Kevin hit him in the back of the head. "No, I couldn't bring Miley to pick out her own engagement ring" I told him.  
"Oh…you are going to propose man? it took you long enough." He told me just acting like his weird self. Kevin smacked him in the back of the head again. Have I ever told you how much I love Kevin?

"What he means to say Nick is congratulations" Kevin said sincerely. I smiled I have the best brothers in the world. Not only are they that but they are my best friends. "Thanks guys but she hasn't said yes yet" I told them stating the oblivious. I was nervous what if she doesn't say yes. "Miley, not saying yes, I'd like to see the day that that happens" Joe added while laughing. "Let's just pick out a ring" I said walking away to look at my selection to find the perfect one for Miley.

At Dinner Miley's POV

I was eating my food when Demi asked me a strange question. "How's sex with Nick?" she asked taking another bite of her food, while I choked on mine. I cleared my throat with a drink of water before I answered. "D we have purity rings" I said holding up my right hand. "You are telling me you have never had sex with Nick? Ever?" she asked shocked. "No" I answered her honestly taking another bite of food. "Not even close?" she asked still shocked. I sighed "We have gotten close a few times, but, we realized what we were doing and stopped." I said taking a sip of my water. "Why would you even ask that?" I asked curiously. She shrugged "well you know how intense you and Nick get when making out, it's not like any of us haven't seen you two." She mumbled the last part.

"True, but we decided it would be more special if we waited until after we got married" I answered honestly. "Speaking of marriage when he is going to propose to you?" she asked. I sighed I was wondering about this question myself. "Well he is going to propose tonight" I said sarcastically. "I have no clue, I hope soon, I have been ready since we turned 18" I said and laughed. "When he does I get to be you Maid of Honor right?" she asked. I smiled and laughed "of course D, you are my best friend are you not?" "Good if I wasn't I would come kick your ass" she said and we giggled at the thought of Demi actually hurting me.

I drove home and pulled into our buildings entrance. "Hey Bob" I said to my doorman. He was probably around 60 and I love him to death. "Hey there Miss Miley" I walked into the elevator pushing the button for the penthouse. Once the elevator doors opened I walked in noticing Nick watching the baseball game. "Hey Baby" he said while pausing the T.V. "Hey" I said softly. He motioned for me to come sit next to him. I sat down; he pulled my legs over his and pulled me into the side of his body. "Where have you been?" he asked kissing my head softly.

"With Demi" I replied sleepily. "I see, I like your hair by the way, even though i will miss your long hair." He told me truthfully. "I can always get extensions again" I laughed into his chest. "Good day at the studio" I asked. "Yeah we got all of the recoding done" he said pulling me closer. "Good, I have missed you the past couple of weeks." I mumbled falling into a light daze. "I missed you too" he ran his fingers through my hair. I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck and kissed it softly. "You tired baby?" he asked me softly. I nodded my head. "Okay, lets got to bed then" he said about to stand up.

"I don't want to move" I whined into his neck. He chuckled at me and put his arms under my legs, scooping me up in the process. He sat me down on the bed, and I crawled off to go change. I was so tired I almost tripped over my feet. I quickly changed and brushed my teeth. I crawled back into bed and turned the light off. Hick pulled me close into his side. "Night Mi" he said softly kissing my forehead. "Night Nicky I love you"


	14. Chapter 13

Miley's POV

It was three days before our anniversary. He wouldn't tell me what we were doing. I had finally found him the perfect gift though. I saw him looking at it last week when we were shopping. But he didn't buy it so I did.

Nick's POV

It took me a week, but, I finally found the perfect way to propose to her. I wanted it to be perfect and everything she has ever dreamed of.

Three days Later Nick's POV

This is it today is the day and I am freaking nervous. I was sitting in bed just watching her sleep peacefully. It makes me so happy to know that hopefully soon she will be all mine forever. I saw her open her eyes. I smiled at her. "Creep" she muttered while closing her eyes again. I laughed at her "Am I not allowed to stare at my beautiful girlfriend in the morning?" I said faking hurt. "Not when she is trying to sleep." She laughed then added "I'm just kidding I love you?" I smiled at her. "I love you too" I leaned down and kissed here softly.

"Happy anniversary baby" I said completely happy. She grinned back "Happy anniversary." She kissed me quickly before getting out of bed to make breakfast. I followed after her; I leaned over against the door frame to the kitchen watching her. "Nick, what do you want for breakfast?" she asked "Waffles" I immediately answered. She laughed at me. I didn't care though, her waffles were better than my mom's and that is hard to beat. As she was mixing the batter I wrapped my arms around her waist, settling my chin on her shoulder. She leaned back into my still stirring the batter.

"I love you" she said so softly I almost didn't her here. Those were the tree words and eight letters that completed my life. Well besides Miley of course. I honestly don't remember why I broke up with her a couple of years ago. I was stupid to think I could live without her. I needed her; she was the love of my life. "Breakfast is ready" she said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Thanks baby" I said happily and kissed her nose. She giggled and we sat down at the table to eat. I texted Demi telling her to call Miley and take her out shopping so I could get everything ready for tonight. Demi was the only one I hadn't told about me proposing. She would probably let it slip to Miley.

Miley's POV

Demi came and got me to go do something. I'm sure Nick told her to, so that he could get ready for whatever he was planning. "D, I have been thinking you know how I and Nick have been together since 2006?" I said thinking back to all of the great memories. "Technically you weren't together in 2008" she said. "Yes, but we have been together most of the time since 2006 so it doesn't count, anyway, why hasn't he proposed?, we have been together for like ever." I said getting frustrated about it. She just laughed at me "Miles, your only 19" she kept laughing and walking away from me.

Nick's POV

When Miley got home I sent her to go get ready. I was currently sitting in the living room waiting for her. I wanted everything to be perfect. This would hopefully be the beginning of the rest of my life. My thoughts were interrupted ye again by her when she walked into the room. She looked beautiful and I couldn't breathe. I got off of the couch and walked over to her. "You look beyond beautiful" I said truthful then I kissed her hand. She blushed and hid her face in my chest. I chuckled "I love you" she looked up at me "I love you too" I pulled here into a long passionate kiss. "Lets go" I grabbed her hand and walked out to my car.

I handed her a blindfold and told her to put it on. "Why?" she asked stubbornly. "It's a surprise" I said chuckling. She grabbed it from my hands and tied it around her head. I grabbed her left hand as I drove and kissed her left ring finger where her promise ring still sat on her hand. She smiled. I can't wait for forever to begin. I pulled up to the dock "Were here" I opened the door for her and held her hand as she got out.

I guided her up to the yacht I rented. "Can I pull it off now?" she asked impatiently. "Yes" she pulled it off and looked at me speechless. "Nicky, I love it" "well I love you" I said and she kissed me softly. I pulled her onto the boat for dinner. We were eating on the top deck, her favorite food of course, my mom's lasagna. "Thank you for all of this" she said referring to dinner and the yacht. "It was all for you happy anniversary baby."

Miley's POV

We talked all through dinner as we ate. After dinner we decided to sit out under the stars. Nick has his arms wrapped around me form behind. Tonight has been the best night of my life. We were sitting in a comfortable silence. Nick all of a sudden stood up pulling me with him. He looked really nervous. He grabbed both of my hands and looked into my eyes.

"Mi, I love you. You always make me laugh and smile. When I hear your voice or your touch you make me feel like im in heaven. You laughed is like music to my ears, you smiled even when you are sad. I love you so much; you are my everything, my world. I have done just about everything I can thing of to show my love to you but one thing."

I had silent tears streaming down my face. I was curious too see where he was going with this. Then all of a sudden it clicked as he bent down on one knee pulling a little blue box out of his pocket. I pulled my hand up to my mouth in shock as he held my left. "Mi, will you marry me?" he said looking straight into my eyes waiting for me to answer. Was I ready for this? It really didn't matter thought if I was or not. If Nick would always be there with me then I would be fine.

"Yes, Yes a Million times Yes" I grinned as a huge smile covered his face. He placed the ring onto my left hand and hugged me spinning me around in the process. Once he put me down I pulled him into a passionate kiss. "I love you so much" I said smiling at him. "I love you too"

The Next Day

I woke up to see Nick's head buried in my hair. I smiled remembering last night. "Morning baby" Nick said groggily. "Morin" I smiled up at his cute little expression. I layed my head down on his chest with my left hand resting on it as well. We both sat and stared at my engagement ring. Nick brought his right hand up and played with my ring before entwining our hands. "I love you "I said softly "I love you too". We just sat there for a while before my cell phone rang. I grabbed it noticing that it was Demi.

"Hey D" I said into the phone still lying in Nick's arms. "Hey, want to go to lunch with me and Joe?" I looked at Nick "Sure" we said our goodbye's and hung up. "Time to go get ready for lunch" I said walking into the closet. "You get to tell D" Nick sing songed from the bedroom.

We pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. Nick grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. We saw Demi and Joe already at a table. We walked over and sat down waiting for them to notice. "Hey" they said. We just stared at them. They looked confused while I and Nick tried to hold in our laughter. I reached for my water with my left hand waiting for it. Then I heard Demi gasp "What's that?" she said pointing to my ring. "This" I said holding up my hand. "Yes" she answered. I could see her excitement. "What does it look like?" I asked messing with her. "Like an engagement ring from Tiffany's. I would say hmm maybe about 16 Karats, princess cut, perfect clarity and color, with a cushioned setting." **(A/N Link to Miley's engagement ring in my profile) **"That would be correct" I grinned as she pulled me into a hug. "Congratulations, Nick by the way nice taste" she said grinning. Nick turned from his conversation with Joe to look at Demi. "Thank you" we all laughed.

Authors Note: Well that's the final chapter…Just kidding there will probably be two more. I will put up a poll letting you guys decide if you want a sequel or an epilogue. It's up to you guys.


	15. Chapter 14

Three Months Later Miley's POV

I looked over at the clock in the kitchen it was around 2:30 A.M. I sat at the kitchen table going over the final guest list. The invitations were going out tomorrow. I had to narrow down the guest list to at least 250 guests. "Mi, sweetie why are you still up?" Nick asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes walking into the kitchen. "Narrowing down the guest list so we can finally get the invitations out tomorrow…well I guess really today" I said crossing two more names off the list.

Nick sat down in the chair next to me. He started to look at the list. "Everything look okay?" I asked him making sure I didn't cross out anyone he wanted there. "Yeah, it all looks good to me" he said going through the names one more time to be sure. "Thank you" I told him. He looked up at me clearly confused, "For what?" "Helping me plan the wedding, most guys don't even care" I said thankfully that he helped me through all of the stress.

"Well im not most guy's. The way I see it is I proposed to you, it's my wedding also and I want to help" he said kissing my nose. I giggled then looked at him with a smile on my face. "You are absolutely amazing, I love you" I said kissing him softly. He pulled away with a smile on his face. "I love you too, let's go to bed". He pulled my hand and we walked into our bedroom. "Tomorrow I have an interview with Ryan, and Demi has her dress fitting" I said as we climbed into bed.

I was sitting in the studio waiting for my interview to start. Me and Nick decided to finally confirm we are getting married today. We have been hiding it cleverly from the paparazzi when we go out by me flipping my ring upside down so it look's like it's just my promise ring.

R: "God Morin gig California, today we have MRS aka Hannah Montana" Ryan spoke into his mike. Me and Ellen just laughed.

M: "Ryan I'm not Hannah anymore that ended when I was 17" I said making fun of him like usual.

R: "You will always be Hannah Miles" he retorted.

E: "What have you been up to Miley" she asked starting off the interview.

M: "Well you know just hanging out with my friends Demi, Selena, Taylor, Dani. Making fun of Joe, and kissing my boyfriend." I said casually.

R: "Well doesn't that sound like fun, what are you doing business wise?"

M: "Well you know this Ryan, but I just finished recording my new album that will be out next month."

E: "How is the family, Nick and his brothers, Demi?"

M: "The family is good Braison just moved into his own place, my parents just moved back to Tennessee like two months ago. Nick is great; he has been busy working on his album with his brothers. Joe being his usual self no explanation needed there. And Demi has been great."

R: "Wait if your family moved back to Franklin where are you staying?"

M: "I and Nick actually bought a penthouse like a year ago, we live together now"

R: "Miley Ray aren't you a little young?" he smirked. I laughed internally and put my engagement on my finger so he would finally see it, and set my hands on the table.

R: "Holy shit, Miley what is that on your finger?"

M: "What?" I asked smiling innocently.

R: "To clarify what I am seeing is a ring on Miley's finger"

M: "Oh, you mean this. Why don't you tell me?"

E: "If I didn't know any better I would say it was an engament ring, but I'm not really sure"

M: "Well…" I said trailing off.

R: "Miley Ray what is that, that doesen't look like the promise ring Nick gave you two years ago?" I laughed finally deciding to answer him.

M: "You are right it isn't my promise ring. This would be the engagement ring that Nick gave me three months ago" I said happily staring at it thinking of my future.

R: "Wow…that was soon, you are only 19. But I know how much you love Nick, considering how you too act around each other at events, red carpets, and your family parties I have been too. I am really happy for you guy's, and how come I am just finding out?" He asked mock hurt.

M: "Thanks Ry that really means a lot to us and we didn't tell you cause we wanted to surprise you. Have you noticed I always share the important things in my life when I announce it to the world to you exclusively before anyone else?"

R: "That is true, wow, two of the biggest stars, also that are close family friends that will always tell me first before the rest of interviewers. Im honored"

M: "You are welcome Ryan" I got up and hugged him.

We finished chatting after a while and I gave him his invitation to the wedding. "Well, I will see you at the wedding, but I have to go meet Demi for her fitting, so see you later." I said hugging him goodbye one last time.

I and Demi were looking at Maid of Honor dresses. "You know Demi you can pick whatever dress you would like as long as it matches my colors" I said going through a rack. "Hey how about this one for you" she said holding up a red dress. "What are you talking about?" I asked wondering why I would need a dress. She grinned "I want my Maid of Honor to look hot."

"No…he didn't…No way" I squealed. She laughed and held up her hand to show me the ring. How did I not notice her ring? "Wow Jonas's really do have good taste" I said examining the ring.

"So when do I get to see your wedding dress?" she asked as we went through more racks. I smiled, I hadn't let anyone come with me come to my fittings yet, I wanted to surprise them. "Tuesday at the final fitting, along with my mom, Denise, and Dani." I said grinning as she pouted. "Why?" "Because I planned on three days later at the wedding but you three won't stop pestering me to see it. So being nice im letting you see it before the wedding."

Today was my final fitting for my dress. I was in the dressing room while the attend tents helped me put my dress on. I walked out of the dressing room and over to where the four of them were talking.

They stopped talking once they saw I was standing in front of them. "Miley Stewart you look absolutely beautiful" my mom commented as her and Denise started to cry. "Nick won't be able to keep his hands off of you" Demi said while Dani smirked. I grinned mischievously "Well that was the point." Demi hit me and murmured "Naughty girl" only so me and Dani could here it.

My dress was a silk A-line dress with a strapless beaded bust with a fitted draped bodice down to my waist, and then flowed out into a ball gown**. (A/N Link to Miley's wedding dress in profile)**.

It was Thursday night also my bachelorette party. I told the girls absolutely no strippers so we were going clubbing. We were in the car on the way to club. "Guy's I have to tell you something." We all looked at Sel. "What's up Sel" I asked worried. "Im getting married Taylor proposed." "That's great" we all chorused. I laughed "Isn't it funny that like Dani predicted, we are all married or engaged a year later" everyone laughed with me.

We left the club early. I was sitting in the apartment with the girls; the guy's were all staying with Kevin. I was opening my bridal gifts. I opened Demi's and saw a Victoria Secret box. I took out off the lid and pulled out a short purple lingerie dress. "Demi" I scolded playfully. "There's more" she laughed. I looked back into the box to also find a black lace push up bra and matching panties. I laughed "Is this all that you guys got me lingerie?" We all laughed because that was all that I got. "I think Nick will like all of your presents" Dani teased. I blushed and put my head in my hands.

I went and grabbed all of their gifts for them being my side of the bridal party. I handed them out. "This is for putting up with all of my shit the last four months" I said grinning. "Well thank you Bridezilla" Demi said teasingly "Seriously though you weren't that bad at all" she added. I got us all matching friendship bracelets from Tiffany's to wear at the wedding and for whenever. I smiled realizing that I would finally be able to marry my Prince charming tomorrow and I was truly happy.


	16. Chapter 15

Miley's POV

The day I have been waiting for since I was it 14 was finally here. It was mine and Nick's wedding day. I was sitting in my dressing room as my hair and make up was being done. My legs were bouncing up and down. "You okay there Miles?" Demi asked giggled. Todd and Katie had just finished and left. "No, im excited, anxious, nervous, you name it, I'm feeling it" I said turning to Demi.

"Everything will go great" she smiled reassuringly. "Now let's get your dress on" I stood up from my chair and slid off my robe so I could step into my dress. Demi looked at me and smirked, "You're wearing my gift I gave you last night under your dress." I blushed "shut up and help me put n my dress." I had just finished putting on everything when my dad came in. "You look absolutely beautiful" he said as his eyes started to collect tears. "Don't start daddy, thin I will" I said wiping my eyes already. "Sorry darling you just grew up so fast." I hugged him "Daddy I will always be your little girl"

"I'm so proud of you, you made the right choice, and Nick loves you so much. I'm happy for him to be my son in law" he said. "You have no idea how much that means to me daddy thank you." I said wiping my eyes quickly one more time.

We walked to the doors, signaling for the wedding to start. The doors opened and I watched as Demi, Joe, Kevin, Dani, Selena, and Taylor L. walk down the aisle. I started to get nervous again I hoped nothing went wrong. It was finally my turn. Daddy led me down the aisle I looked at Denise and my mom who sat together bawling. My eyes finally went to Nick's; he had a heart melting smile on his face. I smiled back grinning. I looked into his eyes and felt at home.

We reached the altar and my dad put my hand in Nick's. "She's all your take good care of her" my dad whispered. "I will" Nick said smiling at my dad. E faced me and smiled "I love you" I looked into his eyes and smiled even bigger "I love you too". He intertwined our fingers and turned to Paul who was our priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite Nicholas Jerry Grey and Miley Ray Stewart in holy matrimony. If anyone objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace. They have come unto god today to join their heart and soul. God has spoken of love. I may be able to speak the languages of men and even of angles, but if I have no love, my speech is no more, than noisy gong or a changing bell.

Love is patient love is patient and kind; it is not jealous or conceited or proud; love is not ill-mannered or selfish or irittitable; love does not keep a record of wrongs; love is not happy with evil, but is happy with the truth. Love is eternal." Paul looked at Nick to start his vows. I turned to him as he grabbed both of my hands.

"Miley, I love you. You are my best friend. We have gone through so much n the last few years and we have made it his far. I read a quote the other day it said 'in your life you will find one person, your forever love, you forever friend. This person is your soul mate; you're on true love, and your best friend. The love between you will go beyond words, and be spoken deep within the eyes. This feeling, this connection, will never be broken.' I thought it perfectly described us. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and bad, when life is easy and hard. I promise to cherish you everyday because you are my everything. I know will we definitely fight because we are both so stubborn" the guests laughed at this with me. "But I will continue to love you, because you hold the key to my heart."

By now I had tears streaming down my face. "It's a good thing I'm wearing waterproof makeup." We all laughed. "Miley" Paul said nodding at me to start my vows.

"You are one of the best things that have ever happened to me. You're my love and my best friend. And everyday that goes by it seems like I discover something new about you to love. It's incredible to me how one person can make such a big difference and impact in my life. You touch my heart in a way I never knew possible. To truly love someone, you must first give that love a chance to fail. If it survives, it is going to be stronger than ever. Distance is pure proof of how strong our love is. We have definitely proved that. I will be there when you need me the most, when you need me when you fall, if you feel blue. I will always be there when the world walk's out. I promise to make you laugh and smile when you are down. I will love you forever. You are my soul mate, best friend, sweetheart, my dream come true." I s saw the tears glistening in his eyes.

"Do you Nicholas Jerry take Miley Ray to be your wife, through sickness and in health, richer or poorer, to never commit adultery? To provide love and care until death do you part?" Paul reading from bible. "I do" he said looking into my eyes. Paul turned to me for the final time that day.

"Do you Miley Ray take Nicholas Jerry to be your husband, through sickness and in health, richer or poorer, to never commit adultery. To provide love and care until death do you part?" 'I do" I smiled staring at Nick as he we exchanged rings. "I now pronounce you Man and Wife, you may kiss your bride" Nick dipped me and pressed his lips against mine. I smiled as he pulled me up. We had our fingers intertwined we walked down the aisle and through the doors.

He pulled me around the corner and down the hall. He quickly looked around before slamming me against the wall attacking my lips. I kissed back just as eagerly; he slid his tongue over my lips. I pulled away if I didn't we wouldn't stop. "A little feisty are we?" I smirked. "I have wanted to do that since I saw those doors open." I laughed. "Come on let's go get our pictures done so we can get to our reception, then I promise later tonight you can do whatever you want to me." I winked at him as I giggled walking away. He chased after me.

It was Joe's time to talk at dinner. I laughed wondering what Joe was going to say while Nick rolled his eyes. "Mile's I'm glad Nick finally had the guts to propose. You are now officially my little sister. It took you long enough Nick." We all laughed while Nick just shook his head. "But…no seriously we couldn't think of a more perfect couple, I love you both" Demi added on to Joe. Next was my parent's "Nick thank you for always loving and taking care of our daughter, welcome to the family." They smiled warmly at us. Next were Paul and Denise "We feel the same way about you sweetie, I'm glad my son found someone who makes him so happy, welcome to the family we love you." We stood up to go give them all hugs.

Me and Nick were cutting the cake, and I saw the evil little grin on his face. Before he could do anything though I shoved the cake into his mouth smearing frosting all around his mouth. I laughed "You think this is funny Mi?" he asked staring at me. He then proceeded to smear it all over me as well which shut me up. We laughed and wiped our faces off. "You missed a little bit right there" I said pointing to a little dab of frosting on the corner of his mouth. He wiped his face but still missed it. I giggled "Here" I kissed the corner of his mouth then his lips.

Nick pulled me out onto the dance floor for our first dance as a married couple. Taylor was up on stage about to sing our song "Crazier" for us. As the music started I put my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

We started to dance as Taylor started to sing.

"I love you" he whispered into my ear. "I love you too" I smiled as I put my head on his chest. I looked back up at him as he smiled. He dipped me and when he was pulling me back up he kissed me softly. I rested my forehead against his and closed my eyes enjoying the moment.

I walked up the stairs and stopped and turned around one last time to see all the single girls scrambling wanting to catch my bouquet. I smiled off to the side at all my friends who were already married or engaged. I saw Carrie U. mixed in with all the girls. Then I looked towards my parents and saw Ryan standing laughing at the scene in front of them. A plan started to form into my head, I looked back to see where Carrie was, then I carefully arched my arms throwing it behind my head at her. I saw all the girls climbing all over each other to reach it. It softly landed into Carrie's hands and I smiled at her. I swear ever since she was on A.I. they have had a thing for each other. I walked over to Nick to inform him of my plan.

I had my leg on a chair as I hiked up my dress a little. It was time for the garter toss. I remember how I made fun of Dani and Kevin getting all embarrassed as they did this. I now know what it feels like and it is embarrassing. Nick put his head under my dress to pull the garter down my leg with his teeth. All the men were wolf whistling, while I just covered my face with my hands and giggled.

It was finally that time of the night. "Are you ready to get out of here? Cause I sure as hell am!" Nick whispered to me as we were walking towards the doors. I just smiled at him and said goodbye to everyone.

We stepped into the car and closed the door and we were off to our honeymoon. Well technically not until tomorrow cause our flight didn't leave till like 11 the next morning. We were just going to go back to our penthouse for the night instead of staying in a hotel.

When the car pulled up to our building Nick got out of the car and helped me out. We walked into our building saying hi to George on our way to the elevator. We stepped in and the door's shut. We stood in silence for a couple of seconds, before I spoke. "We are finally married!" I smiled up at Nick as he smiled back at me.

We got off the elevator at our floor and I started to walk towards the apartment door. But before I could even take more than three steps I felt myself being picked up. I looked up at Nick giggling "What are you doing?" "What does it look like carrying my Wife across the threshold" he said grinning down at me and opening the door. I liked the sound of that, his wife.

As soon as he stepped one foot through the door, he swiftly dropped me to my feet, pushed the door, closed and started to kiss me. I could tell he was very anxious. I pressed my lips against his harder deepening the kiss. I felt him grab my hips and pull me closer to him. As the kiss intense I had my hands tangled into his hair. Our tongues were currently fighting for dominance like usual in perfect sync with one another.

I felt myself being pulled towards our bedroom. We burst through the door, and Nick kicked it closed behind him. He started to unzip the back of my dress. It slowly fell to the ground and I stepped out of it. Nick's lips moved to the base of my neck as a moaned softly. He was definitely going to leave a mark. But at this point I could care less. Every time he touched me my skin was on fire, it felt so good.

I pulled his lips back to mine; he immediately slipped his tounge back into my mouth and slammed me into the wall again. Who knew that is such a turn on. I jumped up so that my legs were wrapped around his waist. I pushed the wall with my hand and he staggered towards the bed. We fell down and pulled away to breathe after the intense kiss.

As I undid the buttons on his shirt he finally took the time to look at me. He started at my eyes and slowly roamed down the rest of my body, stopping at my breasts, as he notice the black lacey push up bra Demi had given me. He started to kiss me aging as I smiled. I knew this would be a night to remember.

I woke up the next morning with the sheets wrapped tightly around my body. My back face Nick and I was pressed up against his bare chest. I turned around to look at him, and saw that his eyes were open. I smiled at him "I love you" "I love you too" he said smiling back down at me. As he said those three words my world felt complete and always would as long as he loved me.

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is the last Chapter of Battlefield. I am sad it has come to an end but I loved writing this story. I will probably do a Sequel to this story so be looking for that and my new story I will be writing. I will start writing both today and tomorrow probably and getting a couple of chapters written of each before I post them on April 25! Please review and tell me what you thought of this story. I know it could use a lot of more things, considering this is my first time writing. I would like to know what I could improve on so please tell me.**

**Stalk me on twitter I will be updating about my story's and stuff so ya!**

**Twitter-Hope4Niley**

**Love Kenzie.**


End file.
